Stalking 101
by illihan
Summary: Kim is Jared's ultimate personal stalker. But does she want the tables turned? Is she ready for what she's wished for?
1. Chapter 1: Stalker

This is my first ever fanfic! It's really my take on Kim and Jared.

Review please!

* * *

Chapter 1: Stalker 

I sit, and I sit and stare. I stare outside sometimes, and see squirrels mating. I see how the world works, and what makes people tick. Unfortunately, and most important of all, I stare at Jared. Jared, like the rest of the boys at QHS, doesn't even know I exist, not that I want them to notice me – I only have eyes for Jared.

Why would he know I exist? I'm not special; I read for fun and I listen to rock music. Nor is Melanie though, his girlfriend. She's shallow, obnoxious and the resident bike. I don't just say that out of jealousy, she has probably gone through the whole entire student body and her latest conquest is Jared, and sadly he doesn't seem to care, as he isn't after her intellectual capabilities anyway.

"Kim, are you alright?" Miss Jackson asked as polite as ever, who pulled me out of my thoughts and dragged me back to the land of the living. To be honest, I prefer cuckoo land, where anything is possible, and it's not like I fail her class anyway – I do pretty well.

"Yes". I answered.

"Freak" I heard someone whisper, and surprise surprise it was Melanie, like I didn't harbour enough hate for the girl already. It's not my fault she hadn't seen Jared in over two weeks.

Yeah, I'm not a stalker; I only know this because Melanie's sister is my sister's friend and I overheard them talking about it in her room. Yep, I'm a certified stalker. I could probably run workshops: Stalking 101. Make some profit out of it.

Thank God the bell went then; Melanie's whispering was getting to me today because I too was agitated over the sudden disappearance of Jared. Although, I'm certain we don't share the same kind of worry.

Lunch was a haven, we were allowed to leave the school, and I took that liberty lately everyday. Friends were scarce to say the least, and the only one I had: Brittany moved away last month, to Tacoma because her parents couldn't stand to live in La Push any longer.

I spend this time in the only book store within a 6mile radius, which I think is pretty infuriating because there are no places to go to inspire literary minds like mine. But, who am I to complain, at least there's one.

The ride there was routine by now, but today I decided to take the dirt roads there, partly to irritate my dad because he hated seeing my car dirty, but also to be adventurous and deviate from the norm. The road was more of a path, but my car fit fine. I screeched to a halt when someone walked out of the woods, narrowly escaping a life sentence.

DAMN, damn, damn. Jared.

I was confident he hadn't seen me, due to the heavy rain, but I did see him, and he looked angry. I decided the best course of action was to get out of the car and apologize to him for nearly ending his precious life. But by the time I exited my car there was no one to be seen - he had all but disappeared into thin air. Slowly, but surely my brain caught up to me and I remembered that he wasn't wearing a top, and that the clothes he was wearing which consisted only of trousers were torn to pieces. Moreover, he seemed older and taller. Odd. That added to the fact he hadn't come to school for a week, made up for a good mystery.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that it took me a while to realize that I'd been standing there for a good 10 minutes, and the only sounds I could hear were birds and the rustling of leaves. On any other day, I wouldn't have given it a second thought, but Jared's vanishing act had put me on edge, and suddenly random images from my favourite horror movies flashed through my mind. My illogical fear took over my body; I ran to my car and shut the door. To make matters worse, the car wouldn't start.

"Please, God?" I'm not particularly religious, but when I need something, or am in a dire situation, I always find myself reverting back to Him. Whether my prayers are answered is a completely different point.

Fortunately, the car then started, I put my foot on the gas and revved out of the woods, not caring whether I was breaking speed limits. The nearest police office was in Forks and highway patrol rarely came near the reservation.

A swift look at the dashboard showed me it was approaching the end of lunchtime. Great, at this rate I was going to have to eat my lunch in my car, in the school parking lot. Joy. Now the resident 'freak' is eating lunch in her car. This sadly, is what I ended up doing.

The rest of school was uneventful to say the least. The Jared mystery filled my mind, and I found myself mentally compartmentalizing the theories which I had come up with so far. The most plausible were: Jared had decided to live as a nudist, although he is easing himself into it; he had wanted to live in the woods away from civilisation, even though La Push isn't what I'd call over populated, the opposite really; and last but not least he was trying to get himself killed when he walked in front of my car. The last one scared me the most because his existence had woven itself into the fabric of my very being, making it excruciatingly unbearable to imagine a world without him in it, albeit without me.

The mystery allowed me to forget about the trouble at home, but opening the door made everything crash back into my mind, like an uncontrollable tidal wave.

The minute I entered the house, the change in atmosphere was colossal, it was as if a fog had been lifted. For years I've wondered why my parents were together. Why my mum hadn't given him the boot, but miracles happen. Last night was the last straw; she finally mustered up the courage to kick him out. I admire her guts, because it could have been easier to go through the same routine over and over again, like the past 17 years. That would have been the saver option.

"I'm home" I yelled. It echoed back; well at least I liked my own company.

I headed straight for the kitchen and saw the note my mum left:

_There's money on the counter, make sure it's not too unhealthy! I'll be home at around 12, so don't wait up for me. Stacy is over at Vicki's._

_Love mum _

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4 – lovely. Now a normal teenager would start calling their friends up and inviting them over, but since this was little old me, I was alone. Funnily enough, this annoyed me today. And, from the looks of it, the house was spotless, so there was no cleaning to partake in, and I had no homework to do.

Out of the blue, I had a stroke of genius. I decided I could investigate 'the Jared mystery' as it would provide me with an activity to focus on. I deftly changed my clothes and took the money. This time, when I took the dirt roads I had a purpose; I was determined to find out what happened to Jared, for his sake, not mine. At least that's what I told myself.

When I reached the spot, I parked the car on the side hidden from immediate view, although I highly doubted that anyone would walk by here, let alone a thief. To my advantage, the rain had stopped an hour back, which would make it easier to follow the trail that his footprints left – easier said than done. The tire tracks were very apparent, yet there were no footprints in sight. I circled the area where I was positive he stood a couple of times; I could still make out my own footprints and I was sure I weighed a lot less than him, especially with his new physique, which I'm sure I didn't imagine. Come to think of it, I could have made the whole episode up – what else could explain the transformation he had made in the span of only two weeks.

I started walking in the direction that I thought I saw him head in, which only lead me deeper into the woods. Luckily, I had a bag of skittles in my pocket, and that provided me with means of getting back – there were enough tales of people getting lost in these woods and never finding their way back. This sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. The density of the woods made it almost impossible to see how much light I was losing, only adding to the tension that my mind was building up for me. Every part of my anatomy told me to go back to the car, drive home and forget what I had seen today. But I couldn't. Curiosity was a strange thing.

By my own estimations, I had been walking for an hour bur I couldn't be sure because I left my phone in the car – smart move. And I had only a couple of skittles left. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary; although the forest was eerily quiet, even birds seemed to have abandoned their posts – that could only mean one thing: a storm was blowing in. It was time to head back.

A fallen tree provided the ideal location for a quick break, but as soon as I sat down, the full extent of what I was doing hit me. I was alone in the woods, looking for a boy who doesn't even know I exist. I should have been at home, working on my book not in this forest. Anger coursed through my veins; I hastily stood up and almost ran back. Fortunately, due to the skittles finding my way back was easy. Approximately, 5 minutes in, I was forced to stop. It had started to rain heavily by now, and the wind was picking up. I took a look around, and luckily nothing was out of the ordinary. But, when I was about to move, I heard panting. I doubted it was a dog, as no one in their right minds would be taking their pet on a walk in the forest at this time and weather. And strays were few and far between in the reservation.

I scanned around to see where the noise was coming from, but there was nothing. Weird. It must have been a dog, but could it have been that loud. The panting was near to deafening. I broke out into a run - I didn't want to hang around to see who or what it was. The further I ran the more chance my brain had to rationalize the sound. It was a dog, nothing more and nothing less.

Finally, I reached the break in the woods. The sight of my car never brought me so much relieve, but my heart sank just as swiftly when I saw someone standing next to my car.

* * *

Heey, hope you like it!

Have already started on chapter 2 !


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounter

Chapter 2: First encounter

Jared. No! This could not be happening!

I quickly ducked behind a tree before he could see me – fortunately he was facing the other direction. But I was almost certain his face twitched, as if he had heard something. He couldn't have heard me; the car was quite a long distance away.

What could I do? Face him? Or stay and hope he would move away some time in the near future? I chose the latter.

The next ten minutes passed painfully slowly. I hadn't even dared to move, in case I made a noise and gave away my whereabouts to him. I was 100% certain that he'd think I was a creepy stalker – I couldn't blame him, that's what I would think. However, seeing him again confirmed by suspicions, I hadn't made it all up.

He was dressed in the same tatty blue jeans, and he still wasn't wearing a top. In any other situation, I wouldn't have believed my luck. But this was the last thing I needed now. I was hungry, tired and dirty.

Another ten minutes or so past, and I couldn't stand the tension any longer. I anxiously stood up, and dared to step out from behind the tree.

He was gone.

I silently muttered a prayer, and jogged to the car – all the while looking around and scanning the area. I was not in a mood to be crept up upon, especially now Jared seemed to have perfected a method of walking on air.

The moment I sat down in the car, I noticed a shift. The smell was overpowering to say the least; a musky woodsy scent where the mixture of grass, rain and sweat were potent. This triggered alarm bells in my head. Had Jared been in my car? No, it can't have been, he would have better things to do. But, if it wasn't him – then who was it?

The dashboard indicated it was 7:45. I didn't think I had been away for that long.

I could hear my stomach rumbling. It was angry, not that I could blame it. I drove out of the woods apprehensively, and made sure to keep well below the speed limit – the narrow escape I had performed put me on a constant edge. Unfortunately for me, I left with more questions than before. Did he know I was trying to follow him? Why was he at my car? Was he the one that broke into my car? Questions. Ones I would most probably never get answers for.

I arrived home again, to find no one. The hunger I felt previously had abandoned me, so a shower was the best option. I deliberately took a slow shower, taking time shampooing and conditioning. Once I was satisfied, I took great care creaming, surveying my skin for any signs that I spend my time in the forest this afternoon. I didn't want to have to explain to my mum or anyone else what I got up to. Besides, she had more important things to worry about than what her stalker daughter was doing. I could tell she was drowning herself in her work so she wouldn't have to come home and deal with reality – my mother had perfected the skill of delaying the inevitable over the years.

The house seemed harsh today, as if it knew what kind of a pathetic loser I was. I went into my room, trying to figure out what I would to with myself. The internet didn't really interest me since my preferred method of collecting information was to hit the books. I looked over at the make shift shelve my dad built when I was 9 – it was on the verge of collapsing, seeing as over the years I had made collecting books a hobby. For the most part, the books came from thrift stores because older books had a certain charm about them.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I was surprised to say the least, we weren't expecting anyone today. My mind went into overdrive. What if it was Jared? What would I do?

I decided it was best to just get it out of the way. I nearly fell down the stairs, in anticipation. However, opening the door was another matter. I stood still, contemplating whether I should ask before I opened the door.

Another knock, this time though it sounded more urgent and there was much more power in it. Opening it seemed the best course of action.

Great, it was Stacy's little pesky boyfriends. I mean how can that little girl get a boyfriend and I can't even manage to make a couple of friends, its criminal really.

"What can I do for you?" I asked irritated, I did not need this today.

"Can I talk to Stacy?" he mirrored my tone – as if talking to me was a chore. Brian, I'm afraid to say is the boy that every girl in his class swoons over, the one that causes petty arguments between friends.

"She's not here, didn't she tell you? She's at Vicki's. You can call her cell if you really want to talk to her." With that I shut the door in his face. I wasn't going to stand someone talking to me like that, especially on my own doorstep – but I knew I was going to get hell for it eventually.

A while later there was yet another knock, this time I had learned from my mistake and crept to the door to ensure that whoever it was wouldn't know anyone was home. I looked through the peep hole, and found myself gazing into Jared's shoulders – I would recognise them anywhere. I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. What was he doing here? Better yet, was I going to open the door? I silently slumped to the floor, cursing myself for my escapades of the afternoon. I was sure he'd leave sooner or later; I mean he couldn't keep standing there for long without looking suspicious to my neighbour's. Not that they'd care.

I climbed the stairs on my hands and knees, thinking it would be best to remove the temptation of opening the door. Finally, when I reached the landing I realised I had lost the feelings in my hands. Great – pins and needles. My day couldn't get any worse. I walked into my mom's room and dared to peek through the window. Yet again, he had vanished. I was starting to think that he was related to Houdini.

Just then, the phone started to ring. I hurried downstairs to pick it up.

"Hi honey, how are you?" I looked over at the clock and saw that it had somehow gotten to 10 o'clock. Her calling me could only mean one thing: she would probably work all night.

"I'm good. You?" My voice sounded flat, even to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm swamped here, so I'm afraid I won't make it home tonight. You can hold up the fort for tonight. Don't wreck the house!" My mom has yet to realize that she has raised a social pariah; I ought to feel sorry for her. In any case, at least one of her daughters wasn't an embarrassment.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too!" This was the fifth time in less than two weeks. Who was she kidding? She was going to have to deal with the situation some time, and face the facts. But her years of legal work for others couldn't have prepared for the day she would need it. She almost certainly thought that divorce somehow indicated failure, now in her eyes she was failing.

It suddenly hit me. I was alone. I was alone, and hungry. I rummaged through the kitchen to see what I could fix myself up: toast and jam – nice and easy.

After I finished I went into the living room, hoping to watch something on the TV. All I got was static. Stupid storm! Perfect. Just perfect, the day started of from bad to worse to just extremely awful. I was still mortified with myself for nearly running over the love of my life. What would I have done then? That thought alone send a shiver down my spine, one that couldn't be caused by fear for your life, but of one that you hold more dearly than your own.

I decided to just go to bed, since there was nothing else to do. But, even in bed I didn't get any rest. Branches were continuously knocking on my window, and the rain was hammering down, as if it had some sort of a point to prove. I had a restless night, and it wouldn't have taken someone with half a brain to figure out that I was going to look like a mess the next day. At least now, I could actually look like the school 'freak'.

I woke up feeling sore all over. Just what I needed – even a hot shower couldn't fix it. I was running early so I thought it'd be best to make myself some breakfast. As soon as I finished the cereal, another knock on the door disturbed me.

"Coming!" I shouted and hurried over because I didn't want it to wake my mom who I heard coming in at 6 am.

I must have temporally forgotten the previous' days' events, because I opened the door without even bothering to check who it was. Well, it was him. If it wasn't totally impossible, I'd start to think that he was stalking me. Since when did he know where I lived? Since when did he even know I even existed?

The moment I gazed through the spy-hole I regretted it. He looked visibly angry, and his unremitting knocking only continued to push me over the edge. I was almost positive that if I didn't open this door soon, that he would just break it down.

I hesitantly opened the door.

"Uhmm, hi?" Ugh, what was wrong with me? The guy of my dreams turns up on my doorstep and I'm unable to even greet him properly. He must think I'm an idiot.

When I finally mustered up the courage to I glanced up and looked him in the eyes, his posture had shifted. Firstly, his face wasn't twisted into one of pure hatred. The complete opposite actually, he was staring at me. And when I say staring, he was gazing at me like his life depended on it. As if... as if... his universe had found a new centre, and that centre was me – and that was the only way I could describe it. Self doubt poisoned my mind immediately: telling me he was playing a part in some sick joke and that he didn't – and wouldn't ever care about me.

"Hi." To my surprise he almost sounded shy, but I was sure I imagined it, because why on earth would he be shy about talking to me?

"How are you?" I had to ask given that it didn't seem like he was going to start talking soon. It took me a while to detect the other noticeable differences. He appeared to have shaven, and cut his hair since yesterday, not that I could fault him for it, the longer hair wasn't exactly a look that I would recommend for him. Furthermore, he seemed to have abandoned the 'homeless' person look; with new jeans and a white short sleeved top – now I could find a little to complain about. Although, the top left little for the imagination as his newly acquired abs were plainly visible through it.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?" He actually sounded sincere – as if he cared? I couldn't help but question the legitimacy of the situation. It was as if I enjoyed torturing myself.

I could feel his eyes searching for mine, but I refused to respond. Partly because I knew that if I looked into his deep brown orbs; I'd hopelessly believe everything that would ever leave his precious lips – no matter how unbelievable it would sound. But, also because I knew that I would become tongue-tied. And at least one of us had the obligation of keeping the conversation going.

"I'm dandy." Oh my God! Did I just say that? I was internally kicking myself and all the while a visible smile crept up on his face. Great.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I knew I was acting rudely, but it had to be said. What was he doing here? And, as he wasn't making small talk it was best to get straight to the point.

"I came to tell you that the dirt roads in the forest are out of bounds." His voice rang with authority that I had never heard before. Unfortunately, this only sparked my curiosity further.

"Why?" I tried to come off as defiant, but with it being me – I failed miserably.

"Trust me. It's in your best interest." This time I couldn't help myself but believe him.

I chose that exact moment to finally return his stare; the problem was that I got lost. I lost myself, because I'd waited forever for this day, where he would be standing on my doorstep. And I'd felt entitled to this moment of happiness, which I would treasure for eternity.

"Ok." I barely managed to whisper; with every intention of disobeying.

"I look forward to seeing you at school then." He said nonchalantly.

There were so many things wrong with that sentence. First: he almost sounded pained to leave me – as if I was something to be cherished. Secondly: he was planning on coming to school. And lastly: he was 'looking forward' to seeing me. Since when did anyone look forward to seeing Kim Connelly?

"Ok." I answered robotically.

With that he turned around and left.

I stood there – like an idiot staring at him entering his car and driving off. It was as if my mind was still trying to play catch up with what had just happened and trying to process it. The words still echoed in my head – and I doubted whether they were ever going leave.

Damn: school. I forgot all about it. I dashed back into the house and collected all my stuff.

By the time I arrived at the school, the parking lot was clearing up. Last night's rain was hindering me from running – that is if I didn't want to break something important. But that didn't stop me from speed-walking. Even with my best efforts, I couldn't get to the main building on time; as by the time I walked in, there was no one around. Great, now the 'freak' was going to be late. Given that, I practically broke into a sprint when the stairs came into view. But as soon as I started running up, I lost my footing.

The next thing I knew I was tumbling backwards with no railing in sight, onto the welcoming arms of the concrete floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Liar Liar

Chapter 3: Liar

I closed my eyes in anticipation of the fall – praying that I wouldn't break something that I'd need. Weirdly, I didn't hit the floor. I wondered what had cushioned my fall as the floor seemed to have been running a temperature and the texture was all wrong. Within seconds I realised I was being cradled. I refused to open my eyes, only to avoid exposing the embarrassment that was washing over me; although I was pretty sure the blush on my cheeks was already giving me away.

Eventually, I mustered up the courage to open my eyes – after we had been in the same position for what felt like an eternity and merely seconds at once. The heat he was radiating was absolutely invigorating; it was as if he was running a constant temperature – but I couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was wrong somehow, that it shouldn't be there. Bizarrely, the phrase 'a fish out of water' popped into my head.

"Hi." I said smiling looking up.

"You know, you should really be more careful." He remarked condescendingly.

Well if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be in this situation. I instantly felt guilty for even allowing myself to have such a thought. I should have been grateful for him turning up on my doorstep this morning. Come to think of it. I bet you he had all this planned out to the last detail – up onto the point where he caked the stairs with pig's fat after everyone left so that I could fall into his arms – for his own sick enjoyment.

Unfortunately for me, every time he was near me, my mind went from 0 mph to 60 in seconds – so I didn't respond as sharply as I would have liked.

"What's it to you? And by the way, you can put me down now!" My voice went an octave too high, but I was certain I had gotten the message across. Surprisingly though, he looked hurt when I said it, making me feel even worse than I already was. He held on for a few seconds, but then he released me.

The minute my feet hit the ground I marched over to the bathroom. To my astonishment, he followed me; although I was sure he wouldn't venture in far after me. My suspicions were confirmed, he stayed out of the main part, but he followed me in nonetheless.

"GO AWAY!" I whispered as loudly as I whilst looking under the toilets to make sure there was no one there. A sigh of relieve escaped me as the toilets were vacant.

"I have to make sure you're ok." I had to admit to myself that gradually, the fake sincerity was beginning to hurt.

Why can't you just leave me alone? I muttered under my breath – whilst bowing my head.

I looked up to respond to him out loud, but the second I did there was no one in sight. There wasn't a chance in hell that he could have heard me - I was absolutely positive. But why had he disappeared then? Jared was proving to be a piece of work – to say the least.

I must have been so enthralled in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the toilet door swinging open. This absolutely made my day – as if I wasn't being punished enough for some unknown reason.

"So, so, so. I see you've been getting friendly with Jared I see. What o' what would Melanie say about that? I imagine she wouldn't be terribly happy about this development." Karen is Melanie's BFF, a.k.a. lap dog. She seemed very happy with herself – and I cringed at the thought of Melanie coming at me with her full force. And there was no doubt in my mind that she would. Nobody who valued their existence at QHS ever crossed Melanie.

"Go on then, tell her." I tried to sound courageous, but the failure was evident.

"Oh, I will, don't worry about it." And with that she sauntered off, with her head held high – whilst mine was slumped. I wondered if I left now that someone would notice. The answer was no, but the thought of missing an English lesson was unimaginable in my mind; as it was the only lesson which I enjoyed.

I glanced at my watch and saw that first period only had 5 minutes left; although I had Melanie sitting in front of me in my next class. Great. I knew undoubtedly that Karen had gotten to Melanie, which only filled me with dread.

The bell brought an unwelcome change as I had gone on one of my daily excursions to cloud cuckoo. I raced through the hallways to get to English before Melanie; I couldn't bear to get caught by her outside the classroom. Thankfully, I was the first who arrived in the class; but the moment I walked in I could almost tangibly hear the explosion of my plan inside my head. We had a supply.

I took my seat; for once I felt grateful that I was in the first row.

The minute Melanie walked in I could see that see was teeming. And then she looked at me, but I didn't need to look at her to know. The invisible daggers she was throwing were forceful enough without her looking me in the eyes. When I had decided to brace her, she had moved on, but now she was behind me, and in the midst of this I hadn't seen Jared arriving. He had the same expression etched into his face as this morning – one of complete adoration. And I didn't seem to be the only one who was noticing it. Because when I finally found it safe to look at Melanie I could see that her eyes were half a mile away from her face.

"Hi." What was up with him and that word? Maybe it was his word of the month – who knew?

"Hi." I said back animatedly, partly because I wanted to see what Melanie would do and to see her put back into her place, and because I wanted to see whether this interest in me was somewhat genuine.

"Jared, why on earth are you talking to the resident freak-azoid?" She definitely wanted to slaughter me, this was apparent in the venom that was present in the last words that were blatantly directed at me. But to everyone's surprise Jared responded by snarling at her. Melanie instantly went quiet and abruptly lost all of her confidence – if it was anyone else I would have pitied them, but not Melanie. But, I couldn't help but like the fact that he had defended me against Melanie! I was over the moon, and apparently this was obvious in my facial expression as I was grinning wildly because I could see Melanie's face transform into a scowl when she turned to me.

"What happened to you back there?" I asked after we both had turned around to face the front.

"Back where?" He remarked innocently – almost too innocently.

"Back in the bathroom." I wasn't going to make it any easier on him, especially if he didn't want to tell me what happened.

"I thought you told me to go away." Although he tried to look like it didn't affect him, I could see a little spark in his eyes that told me it did. But – I hadn't said that out loud. Had I? No, I was sure I'd been muttering it like I usually do; although if I did how had he heard it? It appeared like the more time I spent with him the more questions I was left with.

"No, I didn't?" I approached it as a question to see the how he'd respond. But his face stayed a complete mask the whole time.

"I might have imagined it. And I couldn't be seen there anyway." He was covering his tracks, I bet he was. But... why? What did Jared Thail have to hide?

"Ok." I said dropping the topic, but I couldn't stop it from gnawing at the back of my mind.

"So, where were you?" My curiosity just didn't stand to be contained, and I thought that now was a good a time as any to grill him.

"I went to my finish my first period." He said looking a bit confused.

"I meant the fact that you haven't been in school for the past two weeks."

I could instantly tell that the question bothered him, but I wasn't going to let it to anytime soon.

"I was sick." He fired back.

"What did you have?" Sick my back foot. Who the hell did he think he was speaking to?

"Uhmm... Some sort of rare flu." The tone of his voice more than clearly portrayed that he was eager to close the discussion – but that was a vain hope.

"How come it lasted so long?" I asked while eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't know. Weak immune system I guess?" He was plainly squirming in his seat.

"Why are you talking to me?" It came out even though I hadn't meant for it to happen – but I was glad I did it because I felt liberated.

"And if you are going to talk to me – then don't bother feeding me lies."

Before my sudden outburst he was bewildered, but now a grim expression had taken over his face and stolen the one I most loved – and it was my fault.

I decided I wanted to leave the conversation there for now; and proceeded to put the most ear deafening music on, to drown out all the nonsense that my class mated were discussing and for the most part of because I didn't want to be lied to – especially by him

The lesson thereafter passed agonizingly slowly, causing tension to build up between Jared and I – although I wasn't entirely sure what kind; because consciously I knew I was still seething, but my subconscious mind was very much aware of the fact that our legs were very near to touching.

As soon as the bell went I practically rushed out of the classroom and hid out in my usual spot: the library – because surprisingly the school library was the best place in La Push to find books, but due to some budget crisis the school doesn't allow pupils in at lunchtime.

When I arrived, the library was as quiet as ever. I greeted the librarian and moved on to my corner; it hadn't always just been mine. It used to belong to Brittany too. Nostalgia engulfed me, and I remembered how I'd cried when she'd left, predominantly because she was my best friend but it also hit me then that I had no other friends in this shit-hole.

Soon enough the bell went again, and I silently muttered a prayer that I didn't have Melanie in any of my classes for the rest of the day. I walked up and started to hurry, avoiding Melanie was beginning to turn into a hobby. In my haste I didn't notice someone standing there and knocked my books straight into their midriff.

"I am so so sorry." I said.

"No problem." I could have recognised that voice anywhere. It was Jared.

"Oh, it's you." My tone instantly flipped from apologetic to unrepentant.

Thankfully, I had managed to keep a hold of my books, so that my escape was all the easier. I tried to walk around him, but he blocked the way with his immense and towering frame – if I hadn't known better he could have looked menacing. I tried again – but my attempts were thwarted.

"Excuse me." I just about managed to sound polite but it was still laced with anger.

He still refused to unblock the path. Yet again, I tried to go around him – but this time I made sure to step on his foot to distract him. To my surprise he hadn't responded at all to my actions. I went once more, copying what I had done the previous' round; although this time I put everything into it. There was still no response.

"Are you made of stone or something?" I asked in frustration.

"What do you mean?" He honestly sounded puzzled.

"Well, I stepped on your foot. Twice." I said.

"When did you do that?" Funnily enough, this was the most honest he'd looked all day.

"You're telling me you honestly have no idea."

"Yeah." But the moment those words escaped his mouth he had caught on to the situation.

"Ohh, that. I did feel it but it didn't hurt." He tried to compensate, unfortunate for him though, I knew he was lying.

"Either this lying protocol you seem to be following goes. Or don't bother to actually converse with me." My tone came across as definite – I hoped.

He looked dumbstruck, and I capitalized on it. I quickly ducked around him and sprinted out of the library. I had to race to my next class, even though I was fully aware it had already started. Somehow though, Jared had caught up with me, as he was walking comfortably along next me; while I was in an anxious haste.

"What are you doing?" I asked, this behaviour was completely baffling to me; it was as if the tables had turned and he was the one doing the stalking now – but my mind rejected that notion instantaneously.

"Just walking." He was very blasé, which annoyed me slightly.

"So, have you decided? And don't try to play dumb with me again." I was determined to get an answer out of him.

"I don't know." He was very frank and direct in his statement. His face expressed his confusion as he had a faraway look in his eyes.

We had reached the class, and an uncomfortable silence had told me the answer I needed to know.

I knocked and walked into the classroom – leaving a bewildered Jared behind. Unfortunately, I had walked straight into the showing of a wildlife movie. 26 pairs of eyes turned in my direction and I promptly went to sit at my seat trying not to disturb anyone.

The lesson flew by, and so did the next – due to it being 'film' day, where in every subject a teacher had to show a movie of some sort 'relating' to the subject. Lunchtime came around and I made a haste exit. Luckily I had reached my car unscathed.

I started the journey off desiring to go to the book store, but when I caught sight of the dirt path, I turned into it. It was as if my body had a will of its own. Within minutes I more or less reached the spot I left yesterday and got out of the car.

Sadly I didn't have any breadcrumbs to leave, so I just decided to go into the woods without any further guidance. I walked for a while, but then I started to hear rustling fast approaching me. It was as if it was coming from all different directions.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" My voice more than clearly portrayed the horror that I felt.

The rustling was only getting closer and closer. I started to run as fast as I could in the direction I came from – not bothering to check whether I was taking the right turns. Sadly, my mind was telling me I had already lost; nevertheless I struggled on.

The last thing I remembered was the forest floor fast approaching me, not remembering whether I was falling or had been tripped.

The next thing I knew I was in my bed fully clothed.


	4. Chapter 4: Temporary Insanity

**Here's chapter 4! **

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4: Temporary Insanity 

I woke up needing to go to the toilet. But when I got back I realised there was something amiss. Firstly: I had gone to bed fully clothed. Secondly: I was sleeping on the cover instead of under it. Thirdly and most importantly: I couldn't recollect how I had gotten here. And the massive headache I was suffering from didn't help.

I looked over at clock and saw that it was 12am. I silently crossed the landing to my mum's room. Unsurprisingly, she wasn't there. I did the same to Stacy, and she seemed to be missing as well. I was beginning to think that I should be called Mrs Lonely since I spend most of my time without any other human interaction.

I heard the infamous grumble of my stomach and went downstairs to feed myself. As I was sitting there I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Bit by bit my brain started piecing together the information it had. I could remember all the embarrassing events of the morning; the Jared episode by the stairs; Jared in the library and; driving out to the book store. Unfortunately I still couldn't figure out how I had gotten dirty, or how I even arrived here.

I climbed the stairs after I had finished, feeling refreshed. I decided to take a bath. As I was taking my clothes off; my eyes caught sight of a purplish looking bruise showering my shoulder blade through the mirror. I touched it lightly wondering what on earth could have caused it – the fact that it was still incredibly tender hinted that it must have happened within a 24h time span. The most horrific part was that I had no recollection of how it had occurred.

I quickly stepped into the bath not worrying about the fact that it was empty. I sat there, immobilised by fear.

What had happened to me?

I was completely alone; I couldn't even remember how I had arrived home. This sent an unintentional shiver along my spine, which my whole body shook with.

Slowly I turned both taps so that the water could start flowing. Gradually, it began to take over my limbs – first my feet; then my legs; my hands; and finally my arms. I turned the tap hesitantly not wanting to disturb the peace the water had created around me – as it balanced out the unrest that had engulfed the rest of my body.

I found myself voluntarily sliding deeper into the bath – until there was nothing left of me. I opened my eyes and gazed up and out of the water; and for the first time in a long time I saw things clearly.

My mum was avoiding her problems, and I wasn't helping her with my carefree attitude. Stacy was gone and I had no idea where she was or what she was doing. I haven't seen dad in a few days, and he had made no attempts to contact me. Pretty grim state of affairs – if you'd have asked me. But the worst of all was that in all of this I was by myself when I most needed someone – anyone.

My body was aching for oxygen so I came up for some air. I started examining my garments and deducted that if I didn't put them in the washing machine soon that someone would notice the extraordinary amount of dirt on them – and ask questions. Ones even I had no answer for. I rested my head; already feeling the headache that was awakening from its slumber.

The shattering of my teeth woke me up suddenly and I realized that I must have fallen asleep, as the water had gotten considerably cold. I hopped out and put on my bathrobe pondering how time was being stolen from me lately.

Walking out I bumped smack bang into someone. It was Stacey.

"Watch where you're going!" She was wearing a micro miniskirt and a tube top. Wow – my sister was an official street crawler.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in frustration. What was she thinking strolling in after 12 with that attitude?

"Going to bed." Her tone was full with implication that I was a nuisance to her. She tried to get past me but I blocked her pathway – this immediately diverted my attention back to Jared and what had happened in the library.

"Where were you?" I tried to sound like the only authority she had. She got herself into this mess so she was better going to explain to me where she had been.

"None of your business."

"Well, since I'm the eldest one present I'm making it MY business. One more time: where were you?" To my astonishment she appeared taken aback by my authority.

"I was at Vicki's." The fact that she was lying was evident in her voice and she gave the information up too quickly, Stacy was known for her resilience.

"Let's try this again" I said moving closer to her face "WHERE were you?" The minute I drew level with her face; the alcohol hit me hard, it was as if I had been slapped in the face with it.

"I was at Brian's!" She said screaming back at me.

"What have you been doing there, apart from drinking?" Disappointment infected my tone, so this was what people my age did in their spare time: dress up as whores and drink the night away. Suddenly I wasn't envious of my peers if this is what they did.

"Nothing." She exclaimed quietly. I thought that if she was ever going to tell me something that it was best to bleed her dry now before she would turn into a cactus tomorrow.

"You can tell me Stacy." I said, trying to sweet talk her.

"I can go whip you up a nice hang-over remedy that mom had taught me to make."

"Really?" She asked which only made me feel a tad bit of remorse as I fully well knew I had none such intentions.

"Of course." My voice sounded insincere even to me, but a drunk Stacy wouldn't have been able to figure out the difference.

"You know how Brian and me and have been going steady for a while?" I nodded, urging her to continue.

"Uhmmm, we did it." She close to whispered, sounding more than a little pleased with herself.

"You had SEX? What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you had a bit of common sense?" My voice was all over the place – but in this situation it was more than acceptable.

"No." She stated, but the minute she looked up into my face she toppled over with laughter, and I joined her out of relief.

"Mom doesn't want to come home does she?" She remarked wiping out the last traces of euphoria that had taken over.

"I don't know Stace. I don't know." I answered as honestly as I could.

"What exactly did you do with Brian tonight?"

"We went to third base, that's all. I mean he wanted to go all the way but I said no."

"Ok. Let's go downstairs; you need a lot of water in your system." I said relieved.

With that, we went down to the kitchen. I noticed that the stairs were unusually dirty, given that I had cleaned them three days ago. There were muddy footprints all over them – and they weren't mine. And from the looks of it the person wasn't wearing any foot wear.

"Stace, go on ahead. I need to take care of something." I was bewildered by my discovery, and I had to investigate even though something – call it a sixth sense – was telling me that I shouldn't.

She nodded in response.

As I was at the foot of the stairs, I decided to follow the footsteps up, but before I could do that I had to confirm that they came from outside. My suspicions were confirmed as the footsteps led out to my front door, unfortunately for me though the rain had already washed away any hope of guessing which direction the perpetrator could have come from. I saw my car and was surprisingly relieved since it must have gotten me home.

I proceeded to go back inside the house to follow the evidence up.

"Help yourself to water, I'll be right there." I shouted more than a little distracted.

I thought I heard her grunt back but I couldn't be certain.

After having put the lights on, I climbed the stairs slowly following the trail. As I thought, it led to my room. I stopped at the door, taking in a few breaths and mustered up the courage to enter. The prints came to a halt at the foot of my bed. Immediately my mind fabricated a sequence where someone must have knocked me out and then experimented on me, only to put me back into my bed. This caused me to laugh out loud at my own stupidity. But the laughter soon died out as I realized that a stranger had been in my house.

I was gazing out of the window when I realized that there was something perched on top of the window sill. As I moved closer I saw it was a flower. A sun flower. I wasn't too fond of plants, but the sun flower was my favourite, because of its rarity in the western peninsula – the rain almost never allowed it to bloom. Weirdly, I found the plant comforting – momentarily having forgotten the potential 'break in' that must have happened.

My gaze drifted back out the window. I thought I caught a glimpse of something moving in the shadows, something big. Although I couldn't have been absolutely sure – it could have just been anyone, but with my senses being on high alert it made me suspicious of even the most ordinary of movements.

"KIM!" Stacey yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I ran down the stairs to see what had happened. She had only broken a mug; I was appalled at myself that I hadn't even heard it smash.

"It's fine. Have you had enough water?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed." She said trying to stand up by using the chair for support.

I walked over and helped her up. I continued to assist her up the stairs and into bed. From the looks of it she wasn't going to school – explaining this mess to mom was going to be fun.

Leisurely, I went back to the kitchen. Cleaning the glass was the least of my worries, but it had to be done.

I looked over at the clock and was surprised when I saw that it had gotten to almost 2am – and mom still wasn't home. I dreaded the conversation that we would have to have, but unfortunately it was necessary.

The glass was gone in no time, and to calm my nerves I thought it'd be best to have some tea. I always thought of myself being English when I said that; although I was half. That's of course where I got the unusual mix from. I inherited the same russet coloured skin my mom has, and the famous Connweller cheekbones.

My dad on the other hand handed down tiny eyes which were too small to balance my large facial features out nicely. And my hair was the thinnest out of everyone in La Push – thanks dad. Fortunately for him, he did redeem himself by adequately balancing out my curves; because where my mum was over-curvy even in her youth, I had just the perfect hourglass figure.

I was catapulted out of my thoughts as I heard my mom's old banger entering the driveway. I hastily put my mug in the sink, turned off the kitchen lights and bolted up the stairs to my room. I jumped into bed and tried to listen out to track her movements. I didn't want her knowing why I was awake – she was under enough stress as it was. She immediately came up the stairs and came into my room first. I held completely still. Eventually she moved on to Stacey and then to her own room, before shutting the door quietly.

I fell asleep fairly quickly afterwards as I found myself in my car and on the road that led to the bookstore. It seemed as if my dream was trying to fill in the blanks for me, but instead of keeping on the freeway I turned onto the dirt path. I then proceeded to stop in the same spot I had done two days ago. I dug into my pockets for something but couldn't seem to find it, although I still decided to go ahead without it. I walked for a while getting deeper and deeper into the woods. I appeared to have heard something because I started to look around frantically – I commanded myself to run, but realised that even though I was in my body, I could do nothing. Thankfully, I started running, but I was going the wrong way.

"Run faster!" I screamed at myself as loud as I could, but I knew there was no point.

Big hands, which felt a lot like paws drove into my shoulder blades pushing me down. The drop seemed to have knocked me out, as the last thing I could remember was the taste of mud on my tongue.

I jolted awake, caked in sweat, where I had just been covered in mud. The dream had unnerved me; it was the fact that it had felt more like reality than a dream. The clock read that it was 5am. I decided to go back to sleep, since it was too early to actually do anything.

Unexpectedly, the dream seemed to have turned itself into a repeat of the previous one. This time round I found the opportunity to focus on the noises that were going on around me as I knew there was no point in trying to help myself. I recognised the sound, it was the same panting that I had heard before in the woods, and it was still at the same deafening volume. The only thing that had changed was that the creature was practically on top of me, and this was only made clear to me by the proximity of the sound.

Again I woke up, but this time I was more scared than ever.

I examined the evidence: the sounds; the bruise on my shoulder; the paws. It all added up. I must have been attacked by something. I hadn't made it all up. I wasn't crazy.

But my jubilation was short lived.

What had attacked me? It could have been a giant dog – but did dogs get that big? How had I gotten home? Better yet... who had brought me home? Why had they brought me home? It would have been much easier to leave me lying there in the woods than go to the trouble of bringing me home. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30, this provided some comfort as it was getting lighter outside.

I apprehensively stepped out of bed still shaken from my findings and walked over to the window. What I saw was downright weird, but it send an involuntary shiver of pleasure down my spine.

It was Jared. He was sitting perched against a tree; although he wasn't facing the direction of my house. I could have recognised his silhouette anywhere. He began to twitch, as if he knew I was standing there watching him.

I quickly ducked out of the way to – not wanting him to know I was watching him. But what was he doing there?

I hated unanswered questions. In that moment I had a flash of inspiration. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth speedily and put my hair up in a bun. I put on some jeans and a hoodie and sprinted down the stairs.

I silently opened the front door and proceeded to walk to the tree where I had seen Jared last. Surprise surprise. He wasn't there anymore.

"You can come out now Houdini." I said aloud. Nothing happened as suspected.

In frustration, I turned around sharply and practically smashed into him.

"You stalker!" I hissed out in annoyance.

**Ohh, he's such a stalker! I'm having fun with this!**

**So not a lot of Jared action in this one, but I filled in a couple of details on Kim! Thank you for all your reviews so far, and please keep them coming! Chapter 5 could be up soon since I haven't got school to go to! **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5 One Step Forward, 2 Steps Back

**Heeey! Here it is. Took me a while because I finally managed to revise for exams! I got a chance to introduce her mother properly which was fun! **

**Hope you like it! I think it's the best one yet! **

**xx**

Chapter 5: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back 

He said nothing back. Just stood there, looking down – gazing into my eyes. I tried to look away but the stare was so intense that I just had to look back. I found nothing but complete adoration in his eyes; and despite the situation I found myself smiling up at him. Wondering whether mine mirrored his. Looking at his smile naturally diverted my attention to his lips, which were looking rather kissable. This caused a blush to stain my cheeks, as I thought back on all the scenarios that my mind had conjured up.

The seconds ticked by before either of us actually said anything.

"What are you doing here?" I said reining in my desires and letting the functioning part of my brain take over.

"I was just walking by." He remarked innocently.

Sweet mother of Jesus. I could have strangled him in that one moment.

I stood on the tips of my toes – and almost drew level with him.

"I hate liars!" I theatrically whispered into his left ear.

But the close proximity caused my body to respond – in ways it had never done before. It was as if there was a spark that exploded when I got near to him. A spark that I was sure would cause devastation if ever it turned into a fire.

He said nothing. Nada. Zilch. But the sparks did the talking. It was like our bodies knew one another, knew how to interact, and knew what to do. It was as if we were a match made in heaven; like bread and butter; biscuits and tea; fish and chips.

I snapped out of it. Remembering the promises I made to myself that one day that I would learn to control my mind, and the idiotic ideas it came up with.

I released the tension in my legs and stepped down. I was directly facing his chest, and I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be embraced by him; to have his arms around me; to be held against his chest. I sighed out loud, and cursed my imagination for even conjuring such a thing.

I side stepped him – to walk away, but was surprised to find his hands surrounding my upper arm to hold me back.

"Let me go." I said a little annoyed. I couldn't sound too annoyed because I found that his touch was something I enjoyed very much. Something that made me want to stop whatever I was doing and kiss him.

"No." He stated.

He pulled me in whether I wanted it or not – and kissed me. The kiss delivered a million and one sensations. There were thousands upon thousands of tiny electrical impulses that shot through my body. They began from my head and travelled all along my spine down to my toes – and back up again. One minute my hands were limp by my side, the next they found themselves ravishing his hair, and pulling his face closer to mine. Strangely his hands were fixed to his sides, as if he was unable to move them.

The kiss started off slow and passionate, but as the seconds ticked by I wanted more. Years and years of pining after him; years of imagining this event; years of writing my name with his, all led up to this moment.

I gradually opened my mouth, and directed my tongue to find his. Thankfully his was keen to respond. It wasn't at all how people described it. I had heard over the years that first kisses are always bad. If this was bad I thought to myself – then what would the rest be like. _The rest? _

Jared pulled away abruptly. I was gasping for air – feeling like I had completed 10 laps in the pool – only I felt much much better. He seemed the same.

He appeared happy – as happy as I'd ever seen him. This in turn only added to my jubilation.

"Uhhmm... I should go and get ready for school." I said, somehow feeling as if I was putting a damper on the mood.

"Yeah, I should probably go too." He said flustered.

We walked silently side by side to my front door; which I had left ajar. I stepped in and turned around to say goodbye.

"Can I give you a ride to school?" His tone sounded more than hopeful.

"No." I said too quickly – his face displayed the disappointment that I was feeling with myself.

"I mean, what would my mom think if my car was here when she leaves for work?" All the while I was trying to murder the voice in my head that was telling me to take things slow; yet, I couldn't help but agree with it.

"I don't like being lied to either." He said doing a poor job of mimicking the tone I had used on him previously.

I was stunned for a few seconds – I always knew I had a bad poker face but I never thought it'd be that obvious, especially to someone who didn't at all know me.

"You started it!" Great – how mature was I?

"I have my reasons." He stated shifting the mood suddenly.

"Are you going to tell me them?" I asked.

"When you're ready." He said cryptically; although his tone assumed that I would be sticking around until he was 'ready'.

"What's so bad that you can't tell me?" The frustration I was feeling was apparent in my voice. It seemed as if that was one of the only emotions he could evoke in me.

He looked as if he was thinking of a way to answer the question – without lying perhaps?

"I can't tell you now. Please understand." He pleaded with me.

"Ok." I said mindlessly.

"I'm going to go. See you later." With that he walked off; leaving me standing by the door.

When I turned around I saw that my mom was sitting on the foot of the stairs with a faraway look in her eyes. I wondered how much she had heard of my conversation with Jared – as I tried to recall how loud we had been.

"Good morning." I said innocently, whilst closing the door.

"Good morning." She said politely back – but I knew that was not the end of it. "Who was he?" she questioned.

"Just a guy." I remarked trying to divert the attention away from me.

"If he's just a guy, why do you have that smile plastered on your face?" Nothing escaped my mother, that's why she became a lawyer – her impeccable attention to detail won her almost every case. And she hated when I tried to pull one over on her.

"It was Jared." That's all I needed to say. She knew. She knew all about him.

"I'm happy for you. I really am." So why did I feel there was a but coming? "But what's this sudden interest in you? From what you've told me he didn't even know your name, and now he's turning up at your doorstep before 7am. Something's wrong." She was methodical if anything. And of course all her points were more than valid.

"I know. I'm going to find out what's going on, but in the meantime I'm going to make the most of the attention. I think I deserve it, don't you?" I countered.

"As long as you're careful." She said exasperated. Without all the make-up she looked drained. The divorce, the hours, two hormonal teenage daughters – let's just say I wouldn't like to be in her situation.

"Mom, when are you coming home?" I asked – asking the question that burned my lips.

"What do you mean? I'm home now aren't I?" Now who was being evasive?

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know Kim." She said whilst cradling her face in her hands. Even her hair displayed her inner turmoil as it had lost the vibrancy it once had.

I climbed the stairs and sat next to her.

"You know better than me that avoiding problems is not the way to deal with them." I used her words against her, this way she'd have no way to wriggle out.

"I know. But who says I'm always right?" She looked as if she had actually lost her way – and I took it upon myself to bring her back to her former glory.

"You're Susan Conweller, lawyer extraordinaire. You're always right – and you make people believe you are." I said truthfully.

"Thanks. I needed that." She said. "Come on, you have school to get ready for and I have to leave soon as well." She looked around and I could tell that she was wondering where Stacy was. Stacy was religious about her morning routine – and she made sure we all knew it.

"Where's Stacy?" She finally asked.

"Uhhmm... she's still sleeping." I said trying my best to sustain eye-contact – but failed. She could tell I was hiding something from her as she was serving me with her 'lawyer' stare; as I like to call it.

She stood up and walked up the stairs, and it was more than clear where she was heading to.

"Wait." I said trying my best to buy time – even though I knew it was pointless.

"Kim, what's going on?" She asked, knowing full well that I was going to spill the beans. I was the 'honest' daughter – the 'good' one.

"She's sick." I said panicking, racking my brains for something to say. "She was throwing up last night." Thankfully, she removed her hands from the handle. "I think it's best if we just let her sleep."

"Ok. I'll call the school then." She walked past me and went downstairs.

I entered Stacey's room. She had sprawled herself out on her duvet. I tiptoed to her and nudged her softly.

"Stacey." I whispered.

"Go away!" She answered sleepily.

"Mom's going to come in soon. I told her you were sick; she's busy calling the school now so you have to get under the covers and look sick or whatever." My voice was rushed and I wasn't even sure if she had gotten all of it, but I hoped for the best.

I hurried out of the room when I saw that it had gotten to 7:30. I was grateful that I had taken a bath not too long ago – so a shower would do.

The shower however was not enough to relax my muscles. It seemed as though my body hadn't yet recovered fully – and the bruise looked uglier than ever, having lost its purplish colour to another mutant greenish colour. Thankfully though, it had lost its tenderness.

A glance out the window showed me that the sun was hiding yet again today. My eyes couldn't help but linger on the sunflower that was on the window sill, it was already beginning to lose its bright yellow colour. Unfortunately though, it was also an unwelcome reminder that someone had been in the house. Someone. Anyone.

I walked over to my dresser to pick up my keys. They weren't there. I looked all over my room – still nothing. I ran downstairs and ransacked the laundry basket, looking for the jeans I had worn the previous day. I picked every pocket I had. Nothing.

Car. I thought. From time to time I was used to leaving them in the ignition. I went to my car and yanked open the driver's door. Mercifully they were there – where I must have left them.

A familiar scent filled my nostrils. The smell was woodsy and musky with a hint of grass, rain and sweat – worryingly I enjoyed the smell. It somehow reminded me of security and comfort, even though it was completely absurd due to it being an alien scent. I didn't just recognize it from the day in the woods; the scent was familiar from elsewhere. I just couldn't place it.

_Think._ I commanded myself. I came up blank. I decided to give up on it when I glanced over to the spot next to the tree where Jared was seated this morning. Jared. It hit me then. I knew where I had smelt it before. It was same scent I inhaled when I was next to him. This confused me more than anything else. Why had he been in my car? Unless... Unless he was the perpetrator. My mind shot down that idea as quickly as it had formulated it. But I knew deep down it was true. This brought a degree of comfort as I laid my other, extravagant theories to rest. But... why? Better yet – what had happened in the woods?

I was so distracted I hadn't noticed my mom standing at the passenger's door with my school bag.

"Thanks." I said after I had opened the door.

"You look a little distracted." She remarked – pointing out the obvious.

"I'm fine." I snapped back. She seemed a bit taken aback by my harsh tone.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said my tone softening slightly.

The drive to school was maddening – to say the least. Rain had begun to come down in the form of bricks; my stereo had stopped working and; I had forgotten to have breakfast. All in all it was shaping up to be a great day.

Searching for a spot to park took me a while, as most my peers had decided to come to school a bit earlier to avoid the bricks. When I finally found one, the parking lot seemed to have turned eerily quiet.

I was retying my umbrella when I found that Jared had already opened the door for me. The sight of him caused my heart to start beating erratically, even though I knew he was the mystery guy who had been in my house. Weirdly, he reminded me of a soaked dog as his hair had come down the front of his face to cover his forehead. He was only wearing a thin raincoat and a t-shirt underneath. Shockingly, his t-shirt had remained dry. I looked out into the rain again, and even though it had eased, his shirt should have been drenched.

"Thanks." I said after neither of us responded to the other.

"No problem." He still seemed to have the same loving expression covering his features.

I stepped out, but almost found myself slipping on the wet floor. He steadied me by holding my shoulders; this caused a wild blush to seep into my cheeks.

"Thank you." I said again, gazing up into his eyes.

"My pleasure." He said, his tone displaying nothing but affection.

"May I escort you to your next class?" He asked. Whoever said chivalry was dead? This made me swoon slightly.

"Yes, you may." I had never pegged Jared as the type, who would be into the Middle Ages, history at all for that matter.

We walked side by side to my locker; and to say we got weird looks from everyone was an understatement. The stares caused me a great deal of discomfort, especially since I knew exactly what everyone was thinking: 'What the hell is Jared doing with the freak/weirdo/Satan lover' the words varied, but the meaning would always be the same.

Jared didn't seem to mind at all, it was either that or he didn't even notice the blend of voices that were so clearly talking about us. It was unnerving; because in all the time I had spent at this school I hadn't done anything that awarded notice. But the minute a guy walked with me it deserved attention. If they weren't so narrow they would have come across my work – and then they'd want to pay attention to me, but it was an uneasy alliance I had with myself. They don't know about what I do and they ignore me.

My thoughts seemed to have devoured me completely as Jared found he had to shake me a couple of times to bring me back to the land of the living; although the land of the dead suited me fine. Live was easier that way.

"What happened back there?" He queried when we had finally reached my locker. His causal stance against the other lockers was something out of my dreams – literally.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I simply refused to explain my 'daily adventures' to him – I mean what would he think? Brittany was the only person who knew and she was 100 miles away, so my secret was pretty safe.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence then. I was at ease when he had started walking me to my next class, not even bothering to ask how he knew what my next class was. Eventually, I decided to break the silence.

"So what's your next class?" I asked – knowing full well it was gym. Ughh... I should really run the course. Stalker.

Astonishingly, when I turned my head to talk to him – he was gone. Vanished – again. I looked around to see where he had gone – but I was met with menacing stares and decided that it was best to keep my eyes forward.

**DUN DUN DUN! Where did he go? I have to be completely honest. I don't know. I never do. I'm sure he'll lie to her though!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! And please keep them coming! I like the fact that you lot are willing to put up with my ramblings which to me are somewhat incoherent sometimes. **

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6: In Control

**Hii! This chapter really confused me, mostly because I didn't know where to go with the story. And I can't say I'm entirely happy with it. So... I saw Eclipse and I have to say I was highly disappointed! Although, I loved the parts where they showed Rosalie and Jasper's past! **

**A BIG thank you to those who've put my story in their favourites and to those who have alerted! LOVE YOU! **

**Without further ado: **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: In Control

Thankfully, the stares subsided as he wasn't physically present anymore, but the whispers remained. I wondered briefly where he had disappeared to. And then it hit me: he was embarrassed to be seen with me. I never garnered much attention before, but when the spotlight was trained on me I often made a fool of myself. I either stumbled over the words (which was bad enough) or I had a word vomit – that was much much worse.

My body must have been on autopilot as I found myself seated in my Physics class. Physics was extremely... dull – which goes without mentioning. However, mix that in with Mr Dino and you've got yourself the worst class ever invented by man. The hour went by as expected. Instead of a fun lab, we read out of the textbook and had to regurgitate what it said onto another piece of paper. Fun.

Normally, I would have found it easy to let my mind wander. Today on the other hand, I knew that he would command all my thoughts – and I promised myself that I would not think of him. Easier thought than done.

Surprisingly the next few classes flew by as I actually decided to pay attention. A feeling of dread washed over me as the bell went. Lunch. It occurred to me that I wouldn't have anything that would distract my mind.

I eagerly walked out to my car – news had finally travelled across the whole school about Jared walking me into school and the stares multiplied exponentially. It felt like I had the student body's undivided attention.

I muttered a silent thank you that I hadn't done anything to make it worse. I felt like I wanted to cry. I didn't do attention very well. Nor did I like or enjoy it.

I was extremely relieved when I reached my car. I swiftly opened the door and just as quickly closed it. Shockingly, I found a sun flower resting on the passenger seat. I wasn't sure what to feel. I absolutely adored sun flowers, but it startled me that someone could have gotten a hold of one and had gotten into my car. My car was my sanctuary; it was the only space that belonged solely to me. I decided to momentarily put the thoughts on hold and start the car up.

The minute I hit the open roads I revved the engine. Driving was exciting; especially when I allowed myself to surpass the speed limits. I found that it focussed my mind on what was ahead of me, rather than the million and one thoughts that floated around. Gradually though, I let the speed slip away until I was within the legal requirements.

The dirt path came into focus, and I again I found myself turning into it. However this time, my consciousness was co-operating. I knew that I should have been scared – that I should have been running away from this place rather than welcoming it. Although, the place had a draw about it that only fuelled the curiosity I had for it.

Curiosity killed the cat – ughh... why did I feel the need to think about that?

I looked around for anything suspicious, and thankfully came up with nothing. I quickly and silently opened my door and closed it.

I turned around to proceed into the woods, but stepped into the brick wall. I screamed. It was one of those deafening screams that you couldn't stop, even if you wanted to.

It was after I had stopped that I had noticed that he had put his arms around me and was practically crushing me to his chest. His bare chest. It reminded me of the hugs my mum used to give me when I was little, and I had hurt myself – which was pretty often.

The hug felt amazingly comfortable, considering walking into him felt like walking into a brick wall. It was as if my frame fit perfectly into his. Ughh... What the hell was wrong with me?

I tried to move out of the hug by stepping backward, but that failed. I tried moving my limp hands between us, but there was just no space. Stupidly, I realised that I hadn't yet tried to verbally communicate it, but when I tried to talk I was muffled by his chest. Great.

Suddenly he released me. He looked... delicious. His hair was dishevelled, and the fact that he was running his hands through it wasn't helping. He was wearing a pair of washed out cut off jeans that hung quite low on his waist. The 14-year-old girl within me giggled at that. I realized then that I had been staring, causing a blush to stain my cheeks. I then finally decided to look him in the eyes. Bad idea.

I lost myself in them. I honestly never thought of myself as a heroin in a Jane Austin classic. I wasn't a girl who loved her Danielle Steel books; I preferred holing up with my Stephen King's. There had to be something wrong with me. At least I hoped so.

Thankfully, I managed to snap out of it. Even though the silence was comfortable I felt like I was owed an explanation of the morning's events.

"What the hell happened to you?" My tone even surprised me; I hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly.

"When?" When was he going to learn that deflecting my questions was useless? Did he honestly think I was stupid?

"This morning." I said slowly, emphasizing the latter.

"I had stuff to do." He said breaking eye-contact. One of the things you learn with a lawyer in the family: you recognize when someone is feeling uncomfortable with a topic.

"Couldn't you have told me without leaving me high and dry?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean: didn't you see the vultures? Didn't you hear the whispers? And then to top it all off, you disappear leaving me alone to deal with it all!" I said a little out of breath when I had finished.

"Well I'm sorry." He said sincerely, but it wasn't enough.

"Sorry. Sorry. That's all you really have to say?" I exclaimed angrily.

"What else am I meant to say?" He asked the rising frustration apparent in his voice.

"Well... You can start by telling me where you disappeared off to." I said finally regaining control over my vocal cords.

"I can't tell you that." He stated. I couldn't help but feel that it was one of the most truthful words he had uttered to me.

"Can't or won't?" I realised then that this conversation would never continue on from this point – only fuelling my irritation.

"Ok. I don't know why I care so much anyway." I said closing the discussion, before sharply turning around to leave, but his hands wrapped around my upper arms, prohibiting me from doing so.

"Look, everyone has their secrets, things they don't want people to know." I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Things that they themselves may not understand." Again, I felt my head nod in agreement. But what could be _that_ bad? I mean, he was only a teenager after all.

"So, with that said. I'm asking you for time." He said turning me around, and gazing down into my eyes. Ughh... I hated when he did this. Thoughts became incoherent; worries vanished; life itself centred on these very moments. It was as if he was seeing through me. I felt... vulnerable – especially because he could most probably decipher what I was thinking from my facial expressions.

"How long?" I asked to my surprise, mainly because my thoughts were screaming: NO, whilst my heart was just enjoying the close proximity of our bodies.

"A month?" He whispered pleadingly.

For the thousandth time that day, I found myself nodding at him, which seemed to have brought a smile to his face. A breathtaking smile that I had never before seen, which contrasted beautifully with the serious expression that seemed to have etched itself onto his face lately.

Suddenly it dawned on me that I had been staring at his mouth. I never could resist admiring the way his teeth contrasted perfectly with his tan skin. Naturally, my mind transported me back to when he had kissed me this morning.

I didn't know how long I had been caught up within my thoughts, because the next thing I knew Jared had picked me up and was gently placing me in my car seat. I wondered when I had put my hands around his neck, but they were there nonetheless. Before I knew it I tightened my grip on his neck and pulled him in closer. He looked taken aback at first by my forwardness, but he recovered quickly.

This kiss was infinitesimally better than the first kiss. There was no hesitation. Pure bliss. Rather than keeping my hands by my side, I found myself familiarising with the contours of Jared's body. I trailed my hands over his biceps, noticing that his muscles had become more defined. I leisurely moved onto his triceps, noticing that his lips curved up into a smile – after noting it down I continued. I wanted – no I craved to move onto his torso. Damn oxygen.

I looked up and shockingly only then noticed that my back was pressed against the gear box, and Jared was practically on top of me filling the cab of the car. As if he could read my mind, he chose to step out and extended his hand to help me up. I didn't trust myself to speak so while he stood there waiting for a response, I buckled up and closed the door.

Finally I made a u-turn, and rolled down the passenger side window.

"Two weeks." I said, filled with unknown confidence and determination.

He simply nodded, and I sped away.

If cloud nine was euphoria, I certainly passed it 10 clouds back. Happy. Never had I known how it felt to be truly happy. Just happy.

The only black spot was that I fully well knew that Jared was the mystery intruder. And I couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe... it wouldn't hurt for me not to know the 'mystery'. Ughh... I hated being confused.

Eventually, I got back to school just in time, as the last bell was ringing when I pulled up. I speed walked into the gym block and into the changing room. In my haste, I unfortunately forgot to check which locker room I walked into, and was greeted by a sea of half-naked boys. I turned around almost immediately and ran out; however, not quickly enough to escape the eruption of laughter that followed: "Freak!" by Paul.

The girl's locker room was not much better. The minute I stepped in, the loud chatter died down, only to be replaced by whispers. The tension in the room made it almost impossible to be there. I located my locker and set out to change quietly. I wondered when I wouldn't be the 'hot' topic any more – unfortunately in vain as nothing ever happened in La Push.

Gym went by painfully slowly, and it looked as if everyone had it out for me, as I found myself being hit with more volleyballs than usual. I trusted my instincts since I knew I had decent hand-eye coordination skills. A small part of me expected to be attacked in the locker room or even find my locker mauled. Thankfully, neither were true.

I changed swiftly and practically ran to my car as soon as the bell rang. The sunflower still lay where I had left it, only now provoking the expected emotion of fear. I realised that my feelings towards Jared were completely irrational. Especially after I found out that he was the intruder. I mentally chastised myself for being a fool. The list of reasons seemed endless.

_1__st__: You go on ahead and develop a crush... No fall in love with a guy who didn't know you existed a week ago. 2__nd__ You go out into the woods. Why? 3__rd__ You come back home bruised and you don't even know how you got them. 4__th__ You're 99% certain that Jared is the intruder. 5__th__ You KNOW he has a big secret. What if he turned out to be a mass murderer? Who knows who or what he is. _

I was snapped back into consciousness by my piercing ringtone. Caller ID showed me that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said apprehensively.

"Can you please pick me up? I'm at Brian's."

"Fine. I'll be there in 10."

"Thank you!"

"You better be!" I muttered under my breath as I disconnected the call.

I looked around and realised that the parking lot had cleared. From the corner of my eye I saw movement. I looked again, but found nothing. I sped out of the lot as fast as I could, not wanting to confirm that I was indeed going crazy.

Naturally, the rain would have chosen that exact moment to start up again. Thankfully, Brian's house wasn't very far away. I pulled up next the house and honked my horn twice, refusing to walk out into the rain. I waited. Two minutes passed and still no sign of my sister.

"Fuck it!" I muttered and quickly excited my car. I rang the doorbell twice. No answer. I rang it once more. Still no answer. I decided to just go home. She would have to find her own way.

Just as I had re-entered, my phone rang again.

"What do you want?" I said angrily.

"Hi, it's Jared. I can call back later if now is not a good time." I regretted my harsh tone instantly and promised myself that Stacy would pay hell for this later.

"Sorry, now's fine. What can I do for you?" I said remarkably steadily.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" I could have sworn I heard someone shout "pussy" in the background.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Do you want to see a movie with me then?" If I didn't know better I would have said that he almost sounded... shy.

"Ok." I whispered, and then again loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll pick you up at 7 then."

"Ok." I was happy that he couldn't see my reactions, since I knew that I was contorting my features badly.

"See you later then. Bye Kim." He said and I knew instantly that no one else could quite say my name like he did.

"Bye." I said back automatically.

It took me a while to regain composure.

I had a date with Jared Thail. I had a date with Jared Thail. I had a date with Jared Thail. _How old was I? Four?_

I mean, it was a date right. I liked to believe I wasn't completely out of the loop when it came to the rituals of mating.

I decided to drive back home, seeing that it was 4 already – having temporarily forgiven Stacy.

As I was putting the keys into the door I became aware of noises in the house. Weird – especially since Stacy was god knows where and mom had to be working. I put my ear to the door and tried to listen in. I could hear my mom talking excitedly, and I could hear another voice. A voice I had missed gravely.

I quickly twisted the lock and sprinted inside. There she was looking exactly like she had a month ago. Brittany looked equally excited to see me. We hugged, and it hit me then how much I had missed her. When we pulled away I could see that I wasn't the only one who had started crying.

"So, how have you been?" Brittany asked.

"Good! U?" I could see she knew I was lying, however small it was, but she decided to not pester me about it immediately.

"Good! Adjusting was hard, but everything is fine now."

"Come on girls!" My mom called from the dining room. "You have enough time to talk later."

I had almost forgotten what it was like when my mom cooked. I berated myself for that, especially since it tasted heavenly.

Brittany and I caught up over dinner, discussing everything from her school to living in a 'city'. I looked over at the clock at saw that it was 6.30pm.

"Damn!" I said dropping my spoon. Everyone turned towards me, wondering what on earth was wrong with me.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked worried.

"I have a date I have to get ready for!" I said standing up and mentally calculating how long it would take me to have a shower and blow dry my hair.

"With who?" My mom said creasing her eye brows.

"Jared."

"Are you sure honey?" my mum said simultaneously when Brittany said "Come on let's get you ready!"

Something seemed to pass between my mum and Brittany which made her stop dead in her tracks.

I sprinted up the stairs and into the shower, hastily taking of my clothes. Fortunately I had perfected the art of washing speedily and was done within 10 minutes. Brittany the lifesaver had already laid out an outfit for me.

"Don't stand there! Come here so I can take care of your hair!" She ordered. I had forgotten how bossy she could be.

I did as I was told and sat at the dresser table. Fifteen minutes and countless amounts of hairspray later my hair was done. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was five to seven. She then moved on to my face where she applied a bit of mascara, eye liner and blush. I gazed into the mirror and saw that Brittany had done a pretty good job for the time she had been given. Unfortunately though, the bell rang just then. I walked to the landing and saw that my mom had shifted to lawyer mode on Jared. Great.

"Come back here!" Brittany yelled annoyed, which made two pairs of eyes look up to my exact spot. I turned around quickly embarrassed and ran back into my room.

I put on the outfit and looked myself over in the full length mirror. I looked casual with the jeans, but the dress top hinted at more.

I picked up my favourite cardigan and proceeded to walk down the stairs with Brittany in tow. Jared was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Heey, are you ready?" He said flashing me his million dollar smile. Ughhh. I was turning into one of those girls from those chick flicks – but somehow... I didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah. Bye!" I said turning to Brittany and hugging her.

"I don't want her back too late!" She said sternly to Jared.

"Don't worry. She'll be back before midnight." He answered.

"We're leaving now." I said embarrassed by the scene my best friend had caused.

Jared held the door open for me on the way out – and I knew he'd earn points from Brittany doing just that.

* * *

**So the date's next!** **Torn between two ideas really! What kind of movie do you want them to see? A horror (my favourite!)? A comedy? An action movie? **

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde

**Hii! A quick update to make up for the previous one that took too long! The song is Santa Monica by Theory of a Deadman. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jared. Even if I wanted to. And I don't own the song! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde **

"I know!" I said looking bewildered at Brittany.

"Asshole! I knew I shouldn't have let you go out with him." She sounded regretful, as if she could predict what had happened.

"Don't worry about it. At least now I can put my fantasies to rest." I said sounding – even to me – as I fully well knew that I had no control whatsoever about what my mind conjured up.

"Finally. Anyway, let's get some sleep. We've got plans for tomorrow!" She said turning around so that now I was facing her back. Ever since she started sleeping over my mom thought it was necessary to buy me a double bed, so that Brittany wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

"What are we doing?" I asked in a detached tone, hoping that she wouldn't catch on to my obvious curiosity.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Now go to sleep!"

"Fine!"

I tried to get to sleep. I really did. But I couldn't. He filled my mind, even the dark corners that I thought he couldn't reach.

I looked over at the clock, and let out a sigh when I saw that it was only 2am. I couldn't stand another minute more of this, let alone another couple of hours. So I did the unthinkable.

I quietly stepped out of bed not wanting to wake Brittany up – which in hindsight is next to impossible with all the snoring she does. Thankfully, I had become somewhat immune to the noise and was able to tune her out most nights. The landing was empty and so was the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and found the sleeping pills. Normally I would never advise someone to take them unless they were desperate – but I was exactly that. I wanted some peace. I went back to my room after I had returned everything to its rightful positions so that it hadn't looked tampered with.

The minute my head hit the pillow I started feeling the desired effects. I welcomed the sleep with arms wide open. Unfortunately, he was still present in the depths of my mind – otherwise I wouldn't have had a run by run of the night's events. Great.

"_Thank you." I said, thinking that I could used to this. _

"_No problem." He said flashing me the smile again. Aghh. _

_He was certainly dressed to impress, yet casual at the same time. Rich deep blue jeans with a snug fitting white v-neck top – which clung to his arms marvellously. Gah. Note to self: NO more chick flicks – even the occasional ones! _

_As with the front door he opened the passenger seat to his 72' Mustang. The car pretty much reflected the beating and battering that it went through the years. _

"_Is this a 72'?" I found myself asking – even though I knew the answer. _

_It took him a moment to catch on. "Yeah!" He said looking at me with a kind of awe that is often reserved to 'male bonding'. "Are you into cars then?" He asked sounding slightly hopeful that my knowledge wasn't limited. _

"_No, not really. My dad was really into muscle cars, and since he didn't have any sons I by default picked up a couple of things over the years."_

"_Oh." He said a bit dejected, but his tone picked up again. "What else did you pick up?"_

"_Uhmmm... I know how to remove a door and put it back. I can unblock a pipe. I can fix a boiler. And some other stuff." I said counting them on my fingers, but soon giving up. _

"_You don't really need a man then. Do you?" He said mischievously. _

"_Well, I can't really..." I said appearing thoughtful "No, actually you're right. I have no use for a man." I was surprised at my tone; I didn't know that I had it in me to flirt. _

_He chuckled at that. "Are you sure?" He said lifting his eye brow suggestively._

"_Positive. Whatever could you be suggesting__sir?" I said trying my best to mimic a British accent. _

"_I don't know? What do you think I am suggesting." _

"_I cannot be sure, but I think it's a wicked idea to lure an innocent young lady such as I, to her fall." _

"_You think I possess such great power?" _

"_I think, you think you possess that power." _

"_How can you be certain?" _

"_A little birdie told me." I said tapping my temple._

"_I would love to meet this birdie, since she has been spreading lies about this noble man." He said gesturing at himself after taking away a hand off of the steering wheel. _

"_Put your hand back on the wheel!" I said my tone harsher than I had meant it. Naturally, he was shocked at first but did as I told. I felt guilty for ruining the mood, especially since I was enjoying myself greatly. _

_After my outburst we were silent for a few minutes. The only sounds audible was the rain that had started up again, which was pelting against the car. _

"_So... Care to explain why you had a breakdown?" He asked returning to his playful tone, but his eyes gave away his burning curiosity._

"_I just think you need to drive safely." I said, unfortunately it sounded false even to him._

"_You'll tell me." He said confidently nodding his head. _

"_I wouldn't bet on it." I muttered under my breath. He laughed, as if he'd heard me. He couldn't have. Right? _

"_What are you laughing at?" I inquired. _

"_Nothing." _

"_I'm serious. What's so funny?" I snapped. _

"_You muttering." He said matter-of-factly._

"_Anyway. What did you do today? I didn't see you at school." _

"_Been looking out for me now?" He said teasingly. _

"_It's hard to miss you're humongous figure taking up the hallway." I knew it wasn't true, but I couldn't have told him the truth. Not now. Not ever. _

"_Trying to boost my ego now?" _

"_No. I was merely stating a fact." I said nonchalantly. _

"_That hurt." He said wincing._

"_I'm not apologising, so you better man up." _

"_Ohh. So you think I'm not man enough?" He said purposefully flexing his bulging muscles. _

"_I don't think so. I know so!" _

"_Well. I think you're not a real lady." _

"_I beg to differ."_

"_You can beg all you like. I have never heard of a lady who can fix a pipe." _

"_I am a new kind of lady."_

"_You can't make a new race for yourself. Just admit it." He said looking at me. _

"_Kim's not a lady! Kim's not a lady! Kim's not a lady!" To his amusement, I toppled over in laughter._

"_I give in!" I choked out._

"_Heey Kim. You're a different kind of lady." He said quietly, with an expression that he seemed to reserve just for me. _

"_I know." I said softly._

"_Mine." He said so quietly that I could have sworn that he hadn't said it at all. _

_I looked around suddenly interested in the stereo. I toyed with it, amazed that he let me especially since my dad never let me touch his. I found the station that I was looking for, and found that I was in luck. Theory of a Deadman filled the space. _

_**It hurts to breathe  
Well every time that you're not next to me  
Her mind's made up  
The girl is gone  
And now I'm forced to see  
I think I'm on my way  
Oh, it hurts to live today  
Oh and she says "Don't you wish you were dead like me?"**_

_Unfortunately for me I had been singing along, which only really could mean trouble. I turned around to face him and saw that he close to doubling over in laughter. Great way to impress someone Kim! I waited patiently until he was finished. A minute later I was still waiting, and my patience was close to breaking._

"_Are you done now?" I sniped at him._

"_Yeah!" He said, but only started a new round of laughter._

"_I'm glad I'm amusing." I said, trying my hardest to give him the evil eye, which only resulted in him laughing harder at me. _

_I turned up the stereo, to the point where I couldn't hear his voice over the music. Although, I was making a note of the fact that I hadn't seen him laugh like that in a long time. When he decided he had finally finished he turned the music back down._

"_So... I take it singing is not one of your skills." He said smiling._

"_No. I guess it's not; although I've never had that reaction before." _

"_What people tell you that you can sing?"! He asked disbelieve tainting his voice._

"_Well... my imaginary audience are very forgiving." I said pulling my eye brow up, daring him to disagree._

"_I know what you mean. What kind of music are you into?" _

"_I'd say mostly rock, a bit of country, folk, and I love Buble. You?" _

"_I'm really into old school rock and I have a collection of vinyl records. And Buble." _

"_Don't mock me! I happen to like his music, there's nothing wrong with that!" It fell on deaf ears because he was rolling his eyes at me. _

"_If you say so. What's you favourite band?"_

"_It varies, but right now it's Nickelback. Yours?" _

"_The Stones, can't beat that!" He said enthusiastically. _

_I looked around not wanting to stare at the giant grin on his face. Unfortunately I was unsuccessful a couple of times and he caught me; although, I did feel his gaze on me every time I successfully turned around._

"_How far away are we?" _

"_We're almost there. What do you want to see?" _

"_Either a comedy or a horror would be fine." _

"_What's your favourite movie?" _

"_Uhhmmm. I love Jeepers Creepers; A Nightmare on Elm Street; Miss Congeniality; The Notebook; and others I can't remember right now. Which films do you like?" _

"_The Godfather trilogy hands down!" _

"_Why?"_

"_How can you even ask that question?" He asked disbelieve saturating his voice. _

"_I don't know? Maybe because I haven't seen it yet." This seemed to have completely shocked him. All he did was look at me with a weird expression that I couldn't place. I couldn't stop the bubbling hysteria that was ensuing and had to laugh at him._

"_What's so funny?" He asked. Serves you right, I thought. _

"_Nothing." I said through laughs._

"_I'm serious. I want in on the joke." He said looking at me persuasively. And of course I had to give in, especially since I couldn't deny him anything if he looked at me like that._

"_You looked so... shocked. Like you couldn't believe me. And that looked funny." I said while trying to regulate my breathing. _

"_I'm happy you found me amusing." He said narrowing his eyes at me._

"_No problem." I said cheerfully._

"_You do realise that now you've told me, you're going to see it!" _

"_Who put you in charge of what I see and don't see?" _

"_No one. I appointed myself. And I say you're going to see it with me." As long as you're there the list of things I wouldn't do is limited – I thought. Naturally though I couldn't vocalise that._

"_Fine. As long as there's pop corn and coke. I'll be there." I said pouting like a child. The smile I got in return almost left me breathless. Gah! Number 1 not to self: NO MORE chick flicks._

"_I think I can arrange that." Wait. We were just planning another date. Right? _

"_Good. But if I'm going to sit through The Godfather, you have to sit through The Notebook!" I said grinning wickedly. _

"_No! No! No! Anything but that!" He pleaded looking like a lost puppy. Fortunately for him, I liked puppies._

"_Okay. I'm not that mean anyway! We can watch Jeepers Creepers." His face returned to a smile after I said this._

"_Thank God." He said as he was pulling into a parking space next to the theatre. He unbuckled himself and came around the car to open my door for me, in the time that it took me to unbuckle my seat. He was fast; almost too fast. Only then did it hit me that I hadn't interrogated him like I had wanted to. I was way too easily distracted when I was around him. _

"_Kim?" He said, having bent down so that we were at the same eye-level. _

"_I'm fine; I got a little caught up." I said, distracted again by the proximity of his face._

_He stood up straight then and offered me his hand. _

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't mention it." He said locking the door behind me. We practically ran to the doors as the rain was still pelting down, only now it was added to the air that was coming in from the beach making it more forceful._

_I looked around at the posters wondering what films were out. I should have done a little research before I came out – no point contemplating that now though. We walked up to the counter; behind it was a boy who I recognised from my Algebra class._

"_Hi, Kim. Jared." He said, and I couldn't help but notice that his tone shifted when he uttered the latter. _

"_Hi." I answered enthusiastically, ignoring the dirty looks Jared was giving the boy. _

"_What do you want to see?" He asked, and it seemed that he was directing the question more to me than to Jared. _

"_Uhmm. I don't know yet. What do you recommend?" _

"_There's this new sci-fi film out that I highly recommend!" He said eagerly. _

"_No thank you. Are there any horrors or comedies you recommend?" I said politely, not wanting to offend him._

"_Underworld: Evolution is out; I'd say you see that. And you're in luck, the next viewing starts in 10 minutes." _

"_We'll see that then." I said addressing both men. _

"_Can I have two tickets please?" Jared said. I berated myself for not noticing how close he was to me. _

"_That'll be $20. Anything else?" He said whilst punching in the codes into the register._

"_Can I have a large salted popcorn please and a large coke. What would you like?" He said looking down on me. Was he going to eat that by himself? I looked him over once more and wondered where on earth that would fit in with the diet he must life by to achieve that body. _

"_Uhmm. I'll have a small salted popcorn and medium coke please." I said my voice slightly shaky. I opened my purse digging around for my wallet, but found that Jared's hand was placed on top of mine hindering movement._

"_What do you think you're doing?" He whispered in my ear. _

"_I'm helping you pay." I said quietly._

"_No, you're not. This is my treat." He said sweetly, but firmly._

"_Yes, I am." _

"_No, you're not." I turned around to see what he was reaching for and found that he was getting his change back. Sneaky bastard._

"_You're not getting away with that next time" I said frustrated. All he did was flash me that smile again, and I couldn't remember what it was that had annoyed me._

_I picked up the popcorn and coke from the counter and started to walk away – not in any particular direction unfortunately. _

"_Which screen are we in?" I asked nonchalantly hoping that he hadn't noticed my mistake. _

"_2." He said trying to bite back laughter. _

_I wasn't very far from the screen and walked in quickly. Weirdly enough, I found that it was empty, which in turn made choosing a seat all the easier. I plonked myself in a seat in the middle of the theatre. It was one of the things I would never compromise on. _

_The opening credits started rolling and we were plunged into darkness. A few people entered then but didn't come anywhere near where we were seated. I began to nibble on my popcorn, having lost my appetite for one reason or another. The heat that Jared was emanating was comforting, although it felt unnatural. _

"_Are you sick?" I asked before I could hold my tongue._

"_No. Why?" He looked at me in astonishment. Like his temperature was normal._

"_You're too hot." I stated simply, not caring which ever way he took it. _

"_I've always been this hot." He said smiling, daring me to inquire further. Thankfully the movie had then started and I turned around, not knowing when I had made the decision to lean in closer to him._

"_Okay." I said quietly, though I could tell he knew I was still suspicious. _

_The film was disappointing in the fact that it wasn't very scary, but that didn't stop me from screaming once or twice when something came out of the shadows. Jared's reaction surprised me the most. Instead of laughing he was silently fuming, and it seemed to only intensify whenever I flinched at the creatures in the scene. By the end of the movie he looked like he was ready to explode. He then muttered something about going to the bathroom and disappeared speedily. _

_I stood up and walked past his chair, but there was something not right. Then I noticed that the armrest looked like it had been vandalised. I was sure that when I picked these seats that there was nothing wrong with them. Strange. Especially since I saw him clutching it violently before. I checked the armrest and saw that the same had happened to that one. That couldn't have been a coincidence. Something fishy was going on here – and I promised myself I would get to the bottom of it. _

_I walked out slightly spooked and went to the bathroom. _

"_He is hot!" Said a squeaky voice as I was exciting the toilet._

"_I know! Did you see the ass on him?" An equally irritating voice uttered. _

"_And the muscles!" She said while rolling her eyes._

_I did my best to ignore them, but their voices had reached a new unknown level of annoying, which did not allow them to be overlooked. _

"_Wonder who he's waiting for." The blonde said whilst discreetly trying to point at me. _

_After that I practically ran out of there. Not wanting to hear their babble or their voices for that matter. I didn't see where I was going and slammed into Jared's back; to make matters worse I threw my hands around his waist to balance myself and only realised after he started tugging at my arms to release him. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks then because I knew I held on too long, purely I found that I was enjoying the feeling. _

"_Sorry!" I mumbled trying to hide my face. _

"_It's fine. Let's go." He said walking ahead, not bothering to match my pace like he had done before. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked when we had entered his car. _

"_Nothing." He said dismissively. _

"_Clearly." I said using heavy sarcasm. _

"_Where do you want to eat?" He asked, not having lost the tone he had before. _

"_What's wrong?" I repeated angrier this time. _

"_Nothing." _

"_Are you always this rude?" I asked._

"_Are you always this nosy?" He asked turning to me._

_That was the last straw. I slapped him. Although my brain only caught up with my actions after I had carried them out. He started to visibly shake then. _

"_Sorry." I whispered quietly, not knowing how much of it I actually meant._

"_Forget it!" He shouted, noticeably calming down. _

"_Take me home!" I ordered. _

"_My pleasure." He snapped back. _

_The trip back home was agonizingly frustrating. We didn't talk, nor did he ever look at me. I on the other hand kept stealing glances every chance I got. I inspected his cheek as discreetly as I could not wanting to have left a mark. Thankfully, it appeared as though I hadn't. Only when he pulled up at my house did I realize that I hadn't actually interrogated him yet. _

"_Were you in my house on Tuesday?" I asked angling my body towards him. _

"_You should go." He simply said, with a detached tone. _

"_Yes or no?" I said pushing it. _

_He merely nodded and I took that as my cue to leave, having found out what I needed to for the time being._

"KIM!" Brittany screamed in my ear. Oh how I adored, her methods of waking me up.

I tried to shoo her away, but she wouldn't budge. And to make matters worse, she decided to get pro-active by literally trying to shake me awake. I finally relented and opened my eyes. It was only 8am. I wondered whether six hours of sleep would suffice for what she had planned today.

"Stop that! I'm awake!" I said sitting up.

"About time!" She said whilst narrowing her eyes at me.

"Get out of my way!" I grumbled standing up, gently pushing her out of the way. I was by no means a morning person, but the sleep I had wasn't satisfactory.

"Okay. Okay." She said holding her hands up and retreating. "I expect you downstairs in 30 minutes." With that she left the room.

I looked at the sun flower. It was comforting somehow – but it was dying. I put my head in my hands. Doom and gloom was not what I wanted to think about this early in the morning.

"I'm ready!" I said, bouncing down the stairs after I had finished getting ready. I picked up a piece of toast and started stuffed it in my mouth.

"Let's go!" I said enthusiastically. Hoping that I was ready for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

**I always respond to reviews! And I appreciate them dearly. So please leave one! **


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**Chapter 8: Secrets **

"You're delusional if you think I'm going to get on that!" I said looking at the motorcycle that was gracing our driveway.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance soon enough." Brittany said looking at me expectantly with an excited grin.

"No!" What was it with people and their assumptions lately?

"Sheesh. I was just joking!"

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Never better!" I said plastering a smile on my face.

"Good! You need to drive down to the beach. And I'll meet you there!"

"Okay." I said knowing that asking her to explain would be completely pointless.

She zipped her leather jacket up and walked over to her bike.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, as annoying as you are I like having you around!" I said worriedly.

"I love you too. And yes I'm as safe as I can be." She said before putting on her helmet, effectively ending the conversation.

I proceeded to get into my car, suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of gratitude to my conscience. Brittany's mind was very obstinate when it came to decisions. Once it was made she wouldn't go back on it, and even with that it doesn't take her long to make decisions. Whereas, I would most likely have weighed the pros and cons – like a normal person.

The drive to the beach didn't take long. I found myself following Brittany, to ensure her safety. I could see she had matured slightly in the time that she had moved away. She seemed to exude more confidence and have acquired an air of authority.

When we reached the beach I saw that she was directing us to the marina. Speculating would get me no where so I decided to not even try. We parked and walked over to the rows of sail boats. Standing in one was Alex. I jumped over to him genuinely excited to see him. As Brittany's older brother we had all grown up together, and he was only a year only than us.

"It's good to see you!" I said after our hug.

"Good to see you too!" He said with equally excited.

"Is this all I got out of bed for?" I said jokingly whilst turning to Brittany.

"Awww. Now I'm offended Sandy." He exclaimed feigning hurt. It seemed as though he wasn't going to let that go though. Unfortunately, I was transported back to my twelve year old self, who he had caught in a leather Sandy-esque outfit from the end of the movie, performing a solo of "You're The One That I Want". Cringe.

"Are you ever going to let it go?" I asked turning back to him.

"No."

"So what are we doing here?"

Alex then grabbed hold of my shoulders and spun me towards three jet skis which were parked next to the sail boat.

"Dear Sandy, we are going to go jet skiing." He said theatrically.

"How did you get them here?" I asked not knowing what else to say. No one that I knew of owned jet skis in La Push.

"I pulled in a couple of favours."

"Okay." I said apprehensively.

"A little bit more gratitude would be well appreciated." Brittany said from behind us.

"Thank you! But I've no idea how to ride it." I said miserably.

"That's why I brought my bike. I figured that once you knew we had these that you'd practise a little on that." She said satisfied with herself.

"Fine! Come on then!" I said stepping out of the boat and walking towards her contraption.

I looked up wishing that the sun would stay where it always lay, but no luck there. It was slowly re-appearing behind a surprisingly clear cloud bank. It looked as though it was going to be a sunny day here.

"Did you by any chance plan the weather?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her when we had gotten to her bike.

"No. But I know how to plan around it!" She said smartly.

With the exception of a couple of pounds Brittany and I were the same size so it was easy to fit in her jacket.

"Explain!" I growled motioning the bike. She began explaining the ins and outs, and how to work it. I never told her but I already knew how to ride it, even if my knowledge needed refreshing. Alex had taught me a couple of years ago, when he had gotten his license, and when I still had a childish crush on him. Fortunately I had laid those feelings to rest when I found out he was gay.

I boarded the bike slowly, testing how it felt beneath me. I imagined how I looked on it, owners always looked alluring on bikes, and whether it was the leather or the bike I really didn't know. I revved the bike, and enjoyed the sound it made as it came to life.

"Stop!" Brittany shrieked.

"What?" I asked astonished.

"I know a place." Alex said, and I felt a pang of guilt over the fact that I had forgotten he was here, but thankful that he was playing the part.

"To do what?" I said confused.

"Idiot." Brittany muttered whilst Alex explained how it would be safer for everyone if we went to an abandoned place to practise.

"Okay." I said getting off the bike and walking to my car.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She said whilst tugging at my arm. I immediately realised that I still had the jacket on and handed it back promptly.

"Keys!" Alex demanded as Brittany was making preparations to leave.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I'm driving us there." He stated. People really needed to stop making decisions for me; I wasn't a 'damsel' who needed constant help.

"No you're not!" I said hoping my tone would stop him from questioning me further.

"Fine." He grumbled and started walking to the passenger door. I smiled, happy to know that I still had some control of my life.

"So, how's senior year?" I asked once we had left the parking lot.

"Same problems, different people. How's junior year?"

"Same problems, same people." I said somewhat envious.

"Would Jared Thail be one of those problems?" He asked angling towards to – to scrutinise my reaction, most likely.

"No." I said my voice wavering slightly.

"Come on Sandy. You know you can't lie to me." He said persuasively.

"Yes." I said quietly, focusing on Brittany who was ahead of us.

"Well, I heard about last night." He said kindly.

"What did you get? The short or long story?" I asked annoyed that he knew.

"All I needed to know is that he's an asshole." He said anger seeping into his tone at the end of the sentence.

"Good." I said thankful that he didn't know a lot.

"Care to tell me what happened?" He asked inquiring further.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"So... been dating anyone lately?" I asked hoping to divert the attention away from me.

"No. But I haven't really been looking."

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Any La Push guys taken to you yet? Except for the asshole of course." He asked.

"No. But I'm not really looking either." I wondered when I had refined my skills in the art of deception.

"At least we have each other." He said punching my arm lightly.

"I feel sorry for myself then." I said whilst stopping the car, having noticed Brittany come to a halt a few yards in front of us.

"Awwww. Don't be like that Sandy. We can work it out!"

"I sure hope so. It looks like I'm stuck with you!"

"Come on. Don't want to keep Brit waiting. You know how she gets." He said waving at her, and indeed she looked annoyed already.

"I know!" I said whilst exiting the car.

"You think we should tell her?" I said lowering my voice, not wanting her to overhear.

"Nahh. Let her admire your skills. _That_ might shut her up for a while." He said with a chuckle.

We walked over to her laughing. She immediately shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to me.

"Be careful." She said sternly.

"When have you known me to be anything less?" I asked whilst putting on the jacket again.

"You really don't want me to answer that Kim."

"No. I really do." I said wondering what she was hinting at.

"Let's get this show on the road." Alex said trying to diffuse the tension.

I mounded the bike, and revved it loudly so that I could drown out Brittany's safety speech.

The place Alex had directed us to was the same stretch of road we had used when he had taught me previously, making it easier for me to navigate. Although, the road had become a lot narrower now nature had reclaimed some of it. I looked at Brittany and she gave me a nod.

Unfortunately I had forgotten how freeing it was to ride a bike. And the adrenaline that coursed through my body was ten folded, as I wasn't in the security blanket that was my car. I slowly decelerated and came to a halt – looking back I noticed that Alex and Brittany had become little specs in the distance. I thought that surprising them would be a good idea, especially if I snuck up from behind them. I distinctly remembered an adjoining path that led to the main road. Thankfully the path had escaped nature's clutches and remained the way it was.

Not wanting to damage the bike I decided it'd be best to just walk the short distance. I took the helmet off and placed it on the bike. The further I walked, the more unsettled I became. The path seemed to be longer than I remembered and the forest was teeming with activity. Something jumped out and landed in front of me. A rabbit. The scream that left my mouth seemed to bounce back strangely.

It was silent then, I wondered where all the animals had gone, and remembered that animals often retreat when there's a bigger animal around. I automatically thought back to Tuesday and the animal that must have hit me. I shivered involuntarily. _Way to freak yourself out Kim._

I looked around, considering my options. Continuing walking would have been the most sensible, but rational thinking was the last thing I was doing as I mounded the bike again. The noise pollution the bike created only heightened my increasing fear. The noise could easily block out any other sound.

I kept my eyes trained forward praying that the path would give out to the road soon. A flash of brown appeared in front of me and stopped in the middle of the path. It appeared to be at least twice my size in width and height. An overgrown wolf was really the best way to describe it. I wondered what species it was.

Where was the survival instinct? I always knew I wasn't normal. Although it wasn't looking at me like it wanted to eat me, it was as if it was keeping the distance to not frighten me.

I then heard an ear piercing sound. Only then did it register it was coming from me and stopped abruptly, not wanting to scare the animal away. And I wondered why the wolf kept inching closer to me, without appearing to move. The only logical solution would be that I was still moving, and I was. I halted, luckily before I had hit the wolf. I took off my helmet and walked over.

It then moved into a seating position, so that we were at the same eye-level. I tentatively stuck my hand out, hoping that it wasn't going to launch a surprise attack on me. I stroked it softly under its mouth. The fur was softer than any fabric I had ever come into contact with. And the heat that seemed to escape from it was comforting, yet very familiar.

"Hello." I said quietly, wondering whether I was really expecting a reply. "Uhhmm. You know you kinda remind of someone." I said without thinking. The wolf's face shifted to appear like a frown. A frown? Really? I was losing it.

"You aren't going to eat me are you?" I asked, again contemplating whether I was going to get a reply.

"You're really cute." I said continuing hoping that the fact that I wasn't eaten yet signified that I wasn't on his menu.

"I have to go now. Otherwise my friends will get worried. Although the fact that I'm talking to an animal should give them worry enough." I said with a chuckle and stroking it one more time. I could have sworn that I heard it make a sound similar to mine. _You're losing it Kim._

"You're my little secret. Although little isn't an adjective that should ever be used to describe you." I said whilst turning around and collecting the bike.

It turned around to walk ahead of me, as if we were heading in the same direction. I followed wondering where it was headed, and minutes later I saw the path giving way to the pavement. Once I got on the road I looked back to the wolf but found that it had disappeared. I quickly put my helmet back on and went as fast as I was comfortable with.

Within minutes I was pulling up next to them, grinning madly.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting long!" I said excited.

"Well done!" Alex said brightly.

"Beginner's luck." Brittany said the slight jealousy evident in her tone.

"Don't be like that Brit! Just because Kim did better than you did your first go!" Alex said smirking.

"Sure. Let's go back to the boat. We still need to teach her how to use the Jet Ski." She said whilst extending her hand out to me. I immediately returned the jacket.

"Well, let's go then!" I said brightly, skipping to my car, knowing that my attitude would only annoy Brittany further.

After Alex got in I completed a swift u-turn and made a speedy return to the harbour.

"Did you get a picture?" I asked, knowing that the expression on Brittany's face would have been priceless.

"I tried to, but failed. Believe me though, it was fucking priceless." He said laughing.

"She wasn't suspicious was she?"

"Slightly to begin with, but she was more in awe than anything else."

"Thank god! I wouldn't want to face the wrath of Brit any time soon!"

"Don't worry. She still has a bone to pick with you." He said quietly.

"Why?" I said wondering whether he would offer the information voluntarily.

"Not my business."

"Come on! You can't say something like that and retreat! That's just cruel!"

"I never said I was anything but."

"Go dig yourself a hole!" I said frustration evident in my tone.

"God! I forgot how irritating you could be!" He muttered more to himself than to me.

"Likewise." I said punching him lightly.

"It's only 10. We're not going to be in the water all day are we?" I asked.

"No. We're going down to Port Angeles later for some food."

"We have food here in La Push as well you know."

"But can you eat sushi in La Push?" He said cocking his eye brow at me.

"Since when do you eat sushi?" I asked genuinely interested.

"I do. That's all you need to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying."

"Of course. I'm starving so can you hurry up a little." He said motioning forward with his hands.

I began to decelerate purposefully, as we were nearing the harbour. Alex narrowed his eyes at me as he registered what I was up to and gave me a smile that said I was going to regret what I was doing, but that didn't stop me from decelerating even further. A little hunger never hurt anyone – well except Alex. Food and he had a special bond.

"Kim Connweller, you will regret this." He said menacingly.

"What are you going to do? Eat me?" I taunted.

"Well, you wouldn't want Brit to find out who taught you how to ride a bike."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, Kim but I would. How do you think she'd feel if she found out you hid it from her."

"Damn. You win." I said as I accelerated.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He said smug.

"Yeah, but you play dirty!"

"When food's involved Kim, there are no rules."

"Watch when you're fifty. You'll be alone and the size of your couch." I teased, knowing that he would be far from that. Alex had a lean physique, one that with the amount of food he consumes should have collapsed eons ago.

"Sandy. You know you'll be cooking it for me!"

"Of course I will." I said whilst parking the car.

"We'll see!" He said opening his door and sprinting to the boat.

"We will!" I shouted to him.

Thankfully Brittany had already laid out the food, so that would shut Alex up for a while.

"So... how's school?" She asked.

"Nothing's changed." I said. I only then remembered that she had been avoiding this subject.

"How's Charlie?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him around." I said confused.

"Rebecca?"

"Don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Sal?"

"How am I meant to know?" I said realising what she was getting at.

"They were you're friends." She said pointedly.

"No. They were yours." I said matching her tone.

"Do you really want to have this conversation now?" Alex asked exasperated.

"You're right." She said looking at him, something silent passing between them. I let out a sigh, suddenly feeling a rush of gratitude towards Alex.

"Are we going to do this anytime soon?" I asked pointing at the Jet Skis that looked like they wanted to be used.

"Yeah. But I haven't finished yet!" Alex piped out.

"Isn't the water too cold?" I asked worried, hypothermia was not something I wanted to encounter in my life. Ever.

"You're not swimming, unless you fall in." He said looking at me.

"She won't. It's really easy to ride it anyway." She said; something in her tone made me inquire further though.

"How easy?" I asked.

"Well. Any twelve year old can operate one." Lovely. She duped me into going onto the bike, which meant. No. She didn't. She did.

"So why all the shit about the bike then?" I asked nonchalantly, not wanting to give away my suspicions.

"Well... you'd never get on it in your own accord. And besides you seemed to enjoy it." She said casually, but her eyes expressed that I was going to get it soon. Very soon.

"Yeah." I said quietly, thinking about ways to get out of this mess.

"I'm done!" Alex said cheerfully, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"What am I meant to wear?" I asked.

"I took care of that. Everything's set." She said brightly, momentarily letting me off the hook. She went over to the small cabin in the boat and came back outside with two bags in hand.

"Thanks." I said whilst accepting the bag. I peered inside slightly apprehensive. I was immediately grateful since she hadn't packed me a bikini to get back at me. I found a black tankini top with matching men's board shorts. Even with the sun, the weather did not allow for anything less.

I sat back, and when I noticed that no one was in a hurry to get changed I took it upon myself to go first. The top fitted perfectly and the shorts did well to hide anything I wouldn't want people to see. When I stepped out Brittany was ready to start her war path as she whistled at me – knowing that it would evoke embarrassment accompanied with a blush.

"GO!" I said annoyed.

"Sheesh! What did I do?" She said trying to feign innocence.

"Just go change."

"No problem." She said grinning knowingly at me.

"Ignore her." Alex said loudly after she had closed the door.

"I'm here you know!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, we know!" He said.

"I know." I said steering us back to the conversation.

"So... how long have you known?" I asked.

"I didn't know she knew." He said.

"And I'm meant that buy that because..."

"I'm not lying."

"Fine." I said still a little unsure about his involvement.

"I do have to say I've never seen a girl look as hot as you do in shorts." He said winking.

"Of course. You've seen plenty of hot boys haven't you!"

"One or two in my time." He said looking away dreamily.

"Hello!" I said snapping my fingers. "Stay with me!"

"Calm down Sandy. Just thinking." He said innocently.

"Of course you were!"

"Hope you didn't have too much fun without me!" Brittany said bursting out of the door.

"I'll be right back." Alex said as he turned toward the cabin.

"Hurry!" I all but begged; being left with Brittany was the last thing I was looking forward to.

"So..." she started, folding her hands over her chest "when were you going to tell me?"

"I forgot. It's honestly not that big of a deal." I said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You lied. I remember all your lame excuses! The one about your mom's sister was the best though!" She chuckled lightly.

"I'm off the hook then?" I asked expectantly.

"Yeah! You didn't really teach yourself now did you?"

"No! What did you do?" I asked.

"You'll find out! Don't worry." At that exact moment Alex decided to rejoin us.

"I will get you back!" Alex vowed wearing a pair of hot pink shorts.

"What?" I asked toppling over with laughter, which earned me the evil eye from Alex.

"This" he said pointing at the hideous shorts "this is your fault" he continued pointing at me.

"Don't worry!" I said slowly recovering form my fit. "If anyone can pull it off, it's you!" That seemed to brighten his mood, if only a little.

"Come on. We don't have all day!" Brittany said, whilst trying to maintain a straight face.

"Might as well." Alex muttered resigned.

"Here's your life vest. On the Jet Ski there's a clip that you need to connect to your vest so that if you fall off, the engine turns itself off." She began to explain. "The tanks full, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alex asked pointedly.

"Don't think so."

"Okay. Kim what Brittany" insert glare "forgot to tell you was that you can't go near the cliffs. In case you lose control."

"Oh... Yeah and what he said." She was clearly disgruntled, not appreciating that she had not thought of it herself.

After we all had put on our life vests – Alex dived away immediately – still harbouring animosity towards Brittany for his outfit. He climbed onto one of the jet skis, demonstrating how to use the safety clip.

"What are you waiting for?" He called out.

It appeared that was all I needed as I jumped into the water, grateful that I wasn't unfamiliar to the temperature of the water. Unfortunately, climbing the Jet Ski was not as easy as I thought it would be – a couple of attempts failed miserably. Once I was on it I wondered why it had never crossed my mind.

"Engage the throttle slowly, and leave it on the lowest level, at least until we exit the harbour." He instructed.

Once we had left the harbour, it seemed to have turned into a game of who could abandon Kim the quickest? Brittany and Alex decided to speed away caught up in a race and seemingly oblivious to the fact that they had forgotten about my presence.

Having figured out the mechanics quickly, I decided to see what I could do. I slowly inched towards maximum velocity. I realised that I had been getting to close to the cliffs, where La Push's teens just loved to jump off of. I always found it reckless. I mean what if the current was too strong and swept someone away? Thankfully that hadn't happened yet, and every time I voiced my concerns I was laughed and completely disregarded.

Predictably, there were a group of people there. What surprised me was the fact that they were at the top of the cliff. It was practically unheard of to jump from the very top. I tried to make out the shapes as I inched closer, having decelerated. I didn't want to alert them to the fact that I was there, wouldn't want people to accuse me of being a peeping tom.

The first I saw was Paul, which as much as I disliked, couldn't help but feel a little concern for. Sam was with him, who I did worry about – he was always so nice and polite to everyone. The last perpetrator was Jared. My heart sped up slightly. Stupid uncontrollable physical responses. He was stepping up, to take the first jump I presumed.

He jumped then, and unfortunately I couldn't stop myself from the scream that escaped my mouth. I decided it was time to leave then, preferably before I was found out. I took a sharp right, and found myself slipping off. _Great – just what I needed. _

The water was cold but bearable.

"What are you doing?" An angry voice asked from behind me. Of course it'd be him.

"I think it's pretty clear." I said turning around.

"Why were you screaming?" He asked a little smug. Stupid smug bastard. Stupid physical responses. Stupid stupid Kim.

"I fell off." I said, even though the sound escaped eons before I had indeed fallen off. Unfortunately, he seemed to not believe me.

"Of course. I didn't know you could see the future." He said, growing smugger by the minute.

"What do you mean?" I asked annoyed.

"Well... seeing as you screamed a while before you fell off." He said, knowing that he had caught me.

"Yep, it's one of my many talents." I said quickly, growing colder every second.

"Okay then." He said slowly coming closer. "What am I going to do next?" He asked huskily.

"Uhhhmmm..." I said as my heart started to beat erratically.

"I know what I'm going to do. Get out before I freeze to death." I said climbing back onto the Jet Ski. My response shocked him. _Good._

Unluckily, my grand exit was hindered by the fact that I struggled to get onto the ski. And to make matters worse he helped me get on. The unnerving fact was that I felt completely comfortable.

"Thanks." I said gratefully once I got on safely.

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye Kim." He said with a little wave, but he looked a little sad.

I went then in search of Alex and Brittany. Fortunately they were not too far away –waiting for me.

"Hi." I said when I reached them.

"What was that?" Brittany asked suspicious.

"Nothing. I fell off." I said defensively.

"Were my eyes deceiving me or was that Jared?" Alex asked annoyed, however his facial expression seemed to express that this was him getting back at me.

"Yeah. That was him."

"What were you doing?" He asked innocently.

"He helped me get back on." I said shrugging.

"Are you sure?" His tone was light, but he was as smug as ever.

"Yep. Now can we go back? I'm hungry and a little cold." I said trying to divert attention.

I turned around and sped to the harbour. The afternoon went by in a similar fashion – only this time it was more of a three way race.

When I finally got home, the previous night was catching up with me. I headed straight into the shower. I thought the warm water would relax me further, but I was refreshed when I exited. Brittany of course was annoyed when I took too long.

We spent the rest of the night talking and finishing catching up. I realised then that I took the company she provided for granted before.

At one she decided to call it a night, I protested a little but I gave up fast knowing there really was no use in arguing. I turned around and closed my eyes. As with the previous night sleep had decided to abandon me. And I felt a little hungry, which meant that I would never get to sleep if I didn't eat something.

I slowly climbed out of bed, not wanting to disturb Brittany, picked up a hoodie and carefully crept downstairs. I opened the fridge and reached for the tomatoes. A tomato with a pinch of salt was what I usually had as a late night snack. Brittany always wondered why I couldn't have ice cream or something else that was more 'normal'.

As I was reaching for the knife, something caught my eye. I looked out the kitchen window wondering what it could be. I saw a flash of brown, but even that was sketchy at best. Staying true to the countless horrors I watched, I decided to go look for whatever was out there. I picked up the flashlight we kept in the cupboard and ventured out the backdoor.

"Hello?" I asked confidently, masking the fear I felt.

"Hello?" I called again – taking further steps into the garden, whilst scanning the surrounding area.

"Who's out there?" I asked, suddenly realizing the full extent of what I was doing. I started back tracking back into the house when my back collided with something. I tentatively turned around.

"It's you." I said with a mixture of relief and horror.

**Who is it? Take your guess. **

**Please review! **


End file.
